


Ironstrange One-shot series

by Skiplowave



Series: Ironstrange fics [24]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bottom Stephen Strange, Bottom Tony Stark, Dark Stephen Strange, Dark Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Stephen Strange, Omega Tony Stark, One Shot Collection, Rough Sex, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teen Tony Stark, Top Stephen Strange, Top Tony Stark, teen Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Just send me prompts for ironstrange and I'll write one-shot for it ( ratings will change)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ironstrange fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304174
Comments: 304
Kudos: 79





	1. Preview/Guidelines

**Author's Note:**

> tags will be updated as needed. Any trigger warnings will be added for that particular chapter

Just quick guide on how this will work

Send prompts via comment section here or you can message me on tumblr: Skiplo-wave ( this helps if you wish to remain anonymous ^-^)

Must be ironstrange related but can totally be a fic of them breaking up, dating someone else, vice verse.

Prompts can be anything, general to explicit just be specific like: Tony and Stephen kissing. Want that be wholesome smooch or spicy kiss lol

Limits: I wont do historical au nor underage Au*

* _I won't write like 45 yr old Stephen x 15 year old Tony. But if you want me write kid fic of them as kids being kids I can do that_ aka a general rated fic

Hmm that's literally it lol. This is new for me basically it'll update when I get a prompt. So yeah send your prompts and I'll do nice one-shot for it 

This'll be fun 💖

P.S, although these are shorts fics just be patient. I will get to them. I _plan_ to have one if not two fics per day 👌🏾


	2. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Tony and Stephen come out to their parents.   
> Requested by Dark Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for mention of homophobia/biphobia and toxic home life

“ Tony.”

“ Yeah.”

“ I want you meet my parents.”

“ Wow really-why?”

Stephen laughed squeezing Tony’s hand as they walked along the sidewalk. “ Because I like you and also my parents want to meet you.” Stephen said blushing a little. “ They know you’re dating a boy?” Tony asked kicking an empty sprite can on the ground. “ No-well not yet. They know I’m dating a classmate.” Stephen clarified and Tony nodded. “ Yeah okay sure.” Tony said nonchalantly and Stephen stopped.

“ What? I gonna meet your parents. Also tell your mom to make those upside down pineapple cupcakes from school bake sales.”

“ Tony.”

Stephen cupped Tony face looking the teen in the eye. “ Aren’t you forgetting something?” Stephen asked and Tony frowned pulling away. He sat on the edge of the sidewalk burying his face between his knees. “ I think we should just stick to meeting your parents...only yours.” Stephen eyes widen as he sat down next to Tony pulling him into a hug. “ I- shit I’m sorry.” Tony chuckled kissing Stephen’s forehead. “ Don’t be. Howard’s just a boomer, literally. And mom... *sigh* I just don’t want them saying mean shit about you.” Tony reassured kissing his boyfriend again on the cheek this time. “ Tell you’re parents I’ll meet them tomorrow for Sunday dinner if that’s okay.” Tony asked getting up. Stephen got up as well eyeing Tony. Tony shook his head and moved to kiss Stephen on the lips.

“ Babe I’ll be alright. Now stop worrying about me and go study for that AP anatomy test.”

“ *laughs* Already did which was Friday AND I got an A+, dick.”

“ Yeah I know, you’re gonna be such good doctor. They should go ahead and make you one now! Screw 8 years of training! “

“ Un huh. I could print out my doctorate degree easily too. But like everyone, even you, have to work hard for it. Now go home I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Stephen pulled Tony towards him for one more kiss. “ And text me later tonight alright?” Stephen whispered in Tony’s ear and the teen nodded. “ I will, love you.”

* * *

_Hmm he hasn’t text back..._

Last Tony texted Stephen was around 12:07 am saying he’ll be at Stephen’s home around 6pm. Stephen texted back he’ll tell his parents 7pm because Tony always ran late, **always**. And that was it, not even a read checked mark appeared. Stephen looked at the actual time that read 1:24 pm.

“ Stephen, sweetie! Your guest is here!”

Stephen jumped out of his bed confused. It couldn’t be...Stephen ran out his room into the hallway and saw Tony by front door holding flowers. “ Hey Stephen -the flowers for whole family by the way. Tony said with a smile. Stephen’s mom gasp taking the bouquet. “ You’re so sweet~ I have perfect vase for this. Tony make yourself at home!” Stephen’s mom sniffed the bouquet and gave a warm smile. She walked by Stephen with a pleased expression. Stephen was shocked, he didn’t expect Tony be here so soon. He looked by Tony’s feet seeing a duffel bag. Upon further inspection Tony had bags under his eyes, his bright brown eyes were dull too. “ Oh Tony...” Stephen pulled Tony into a tight hug rubbing his back. " Wanna talk about it?" Stephen asked, he felt Tony nodding his head. " Okay let's go to my room." Tony nodded again picking up his bag following Stephen upstairs.

***

_" Hey mom, dad I'm gonna go over to friend's house tomorrow for dinner."_

_" Oh studying again?"_

_" You better be studying. Does no good taking you to good college if you don't study."_

_" No not studying. It's a date."_

_" Oh you're taking Pepper on another date?"_

_" What- Mom, me and Pepper broke up in 9th grade. I told you that remember."_

_" Must have slipped my mind..."_

_" Well who's the new girl, Tony."_

_" Boy. I'm dating a boy and he's planning on being a doctor, a neurosurgeon actually."_

_"....."_

_"...."_

_" Oh come on being doctor just as good being a CEO if money THAT big of a concern-"_

_" You're gay?"_

_" Technically bi, mom."_

_" But you're dating a boy."_

_" I am because I love him. Doesn't all of sudden get rid of the fact I'm attracted to girls."_

_" Break up with him."_

_" Excuse me._

_" You heard me. You trying ruin your-"_

_" Ruin what!? Holy fuck Howard everyone at school knows and get this NOBODY GIVES A SHIT!"_

_" Tony language!"_

_" Nothing's change! I still do everything you ask me to do! I'm still doing **everything** to keep up the Stark name! It's not different when I dated Pepper or any other girl you two try match me with! So why the hell does that matter?"_

_" Because no son of mind is gonna be some..."_

_" Go on say it. **I fucking dare you.** "_

_" Get out."_

_" Howard!"_

_" You want be some homo FINE! But don't even think of coming home unless you end this stupid game! You're still under my roof, Anthony."_

_" Howard you aren't serious,,"_

_" Oh he's completely serious, mom. Fuck it don't have tell me twice! I'll go! Don't call me to keep up stupid appearances either!_

_" Tony come back!"_

_" Let him go, Maria. Tell Jarvis, Tony's not allowed in this house until I say so._ "

***

" And I left. Well Jarvis was nice enough to let me crash at his place but I couldn't stay long. I don't him losing his job." 

Tony sniffled looking around Stephen's room. He hated looking upset around Stephen. " I'm sorry." Stephen whispered touching Tony's hand gently. " Don't be, not your fault." Tony sighed holding Stephen's hand noticing it started to shake. " Should have never brought up the idea. Now you're homeless-I'm a fucking-" Tony stopped Stephen shushing him and rubbing his hand. " Relax it's not your fault. And I'm not homeless. This happens every other week. I'll be back home by Tuesday." Tony said with an empty chuckle. " You get kicked out your house..." Tony shrugged laying down on Stephen's bed. He pulled Stephen down seconds later to hold him. 

" I know it sounds shitty, it is but that's all Howard ever does. We get in a fight, I yell something, he can't think of a decent comeback so he tells me to leave. Been happening since I was 10."

" Tony that's awful and not healthy at all."

Tony sighed combing his hands through Stephen's hair. " Are you really gonna go back?" Stephen asked and Tony gulped hard as if something got caught in his throat. That feeling sunk into his stomach and Tony felt like he wanted to cry. " I... _I don't know if I can go back this time..."_ Tony chewed his lip trying not to breakdown. Stephen held him tightly. " Ah fuck, I'm sorry probably being a major downer and shit." Tony got up rubbing his face. How he wished he had his favorite shades right now. Stephen hugged Tony from behind which relaxed Tony greatly. 

" You can stay here."

" Aw babe I can't do that."

" Yes you can. Besides...kinda cheated telling my parents about you during breakfast."

" How they take it?"

" Well my mom already grabbed the family pictures especially my baby photos. Dad's in basement dusting all his car figurines on the shelf just for you. And heads up my mom gonna ask if we plan on getting married and adopting kids."

" *laughs* Well are we getting married and adopting kids?"

" No because we're juniors and two I was thinking adopting one dog and one cat. Assuming you don't make a robot pet first."

" Hey that's suppose be your valentine's gift and science fair project depending on the how well prototype is."

Stephen snorted on Tony's neck making the other teen giggle. " So I can stay for a bit?" Tony asked kissing Stephen's hand. " Yes, besides I have no idea where else you stay." Stephen replied with a smile happy Tony feeling better. " Well there's Rhodey, Bruce, Pepper but Pepper is like code red situation." Stephen gave a puzzle expression not sure he wants to begin figuring out what a code red is. 

" Boys?"

The two pulled apart for and Stephen got up answering the door. " Hey mom need something?" Stephen asked seeing his mom holding a tray of cookies and cups of milk. " Oh just wondering if you boys wanted a snack. And you dad wanted make sure you weren't doing... _third base._ " Stephen's mom whispered and Stephen rolled his eyes while Tony covered his mouth trying not to laugh. " No mom we're **not** doing _that_." Stephen reassured with a huff. " Oh good! Well I leave this here and Tony our home is your home. Just put fresh sheets on guest room bed too." Tony and Stephen froze wondering if she overheard them.

" Oh because I saw the duffel bag so I figure you would be spending the night! But by all means stay longer-I'll be in the kitchen making the cupcakes!"

Stephen's mom placed the tray on Stephen's desk and left the room closing the door. Stephen covered his face muffling his scream. Tony laughed seeing Stephen's ears turning pink. " I like her." Stephen moved his hands seeing Tony grinning. 

" What?"

" Nothing-well actually thanks. And you know love ya."

" Love you too, and you're welcome."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥳 first request is done  
> Hope you guys liked it and wasn't too heavy  
> Ngl the Starks especially Howard just looks like the conservative parents 🙃
> 
> And the Stranges adopted Tony as their son-in-law 
> 
> On to the next request!


	3. Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen get capture by aliens that inject something into them making them do "things"  
> Requested by JustUrAverageAngel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Sex pollen fic hope you like it!
> 
> Chapter is Rated E

" Well this is not how I expect spend my day."

" Gee really? What was the deal breaker. Being held for alien testing or coming after I strictly told you not to come." 

" Hey I dealt with aliens way before you became a wizard! Speaking of wizard can't you like hocus pocus us out of here."

" I'm **NOT** that type of wizard, asshole."

Tony stuck his tongue out and Stephen rolled his eyes. Even if Stephen could, believe him, he can't with his hands being placed metal ball. The aliens that captured them didn't have hands, or fingers for that matter but they were prepare for anyone that looked _different_ from them. " So you think they gonna harvest our organs?" Tony asked breaking the silence which ruined Stephen's thinking on how get out of here.

" Maybe they'll take your mouth because you talk to much."

" I guess, wait how would they do that-"

Tony stopped talking as one of aliens entered the room. It was blueish creature with one eye and tentacles for arms. A screech echoed out making both men cringe. " It said it's time for the experiment." Stephen winched as the alien blinked. " H-how you know what it's screaming?" Tony asked feeling his ears still ringing. " Universal Language spell, telepathy." Tony nodded and flinched seeing the alien was little too close to Tony for his comfort. " Hey buddy ever heard of personal space?" The alien blinked as a tentacle wrapped around Tony's throat. " HEY WHAT-OW!" Something poked into Tony's neck, felt like a needle matter of fact. The alien screeched again and Tony's bounds were released. Tony fell to the floor touching his neck inspecting it for blood. Another screech and the alien left the room. befoe Tony could attempt to attack or escape. " T-Tony?" Stephen called out and Tony huffed getting up. " I'm okay. Let me see if I could-" Tony stopped seeing Stephen was released as well rubbing his neck. 

" What the fuck did that thing just do!?"

" I don't know. It said something but I was more worried about you."

" Really?"

" Don't get use to it. Plus it stung me too."

" Was it poison?" 

" Not sure. Do you feel okay?"

Tony touched different parts of his body. Nothing hurt, didn't grow an extra arm, skinned looked the same too. " Yeah I'm fine...." Tony mumbled pulling on his shirt. " But?" Stephen asked with his doctor voice turning on. " Um don't know but do you feel hot?" Tony asked tugging his shirt trying fan himself. " No I feel fine. Let me check your temperature." Stephen moved closer to Tony tp touch his forehead, he was burning up like he had a fever. " Fuck it's hot in here." Tony slipped off his shirt tossing it to the ground. Next his jeans and shoes went as well. " Tony I don't...think you should do...that...." Stephen eyed Tony's body noticing Tony's skin was flustered, nice shade of pink especially on his face. " Stephen you're a doctor but fevers don't usually give people boners right?" Tony panted sitting on the ground enjoying the coolness. " Oh fuck,,, Stephen help me,," Tony plead hissing from touching his own chest. Stephen stared at Tony, the way sweat slide down his forehead. His nipples were perky and rosy. His boxers looked awfully tight and wet. " Stephen it-it hurts!" Tony whined, Stephen licked his lips wanting to take Tony then and there.

_You can't! Those aliens did something to him and you. Help him!_

" Okay..."

Stephen walked towards Tony and got on his knees. " I'm here Tony..." Stephen pushed Tony's legs apart and pulled his boxers off. " aH!" Tony yelped at cold air hitting his cock. Tony was dripping with pre-cum his ass appeared wet as well. _Fuck._ " Tony I'm going to help you, you'll trust me right?" Stephen asked rubbing up Tony's chest purposely brushing against his nipple. " yES! God fucking-make it stop please!" Tony whined again as his fingers clawed onto Stephen's tunic. Stephen didn't need to be told twice as he kissed Tony roughly. One hand stroked Tony while the other rubbed against Tony's hole. Stephen moaned amazed at how slick Tony was. Stephen pulled away as a thin-line of spit fell on Tony's now red lips. " Stephen~" Tony mewled as looking at Stephen with lustful eyes. Tony's eyes looked down seeing a tent in Stephen's pants. " Fuck me! Fuck me until it goes away!" Tony demanded climbing into Stephen's nap nearly grinding against him. 

_Forgive me._

Stephen quickly undid his pants pulling out his dick. He lined against Tony's hole and both gasped at how easy it went in. Tony rode Stephen with hast wrapping his arms aroun Stephen's neck. Stephen panted gripping Tony's hips pounding into him effortlessly. " aH-FuC-MORE!!" Tony pleaded pulling closer to Stephen. Stephen grunt as he moved to suck on Tony's nipples even nipping at the rosy buds. Tony was so loud nearly drowning out skin hitting skin. Stephen groaned increasing his speed knowing he was close to cumming. " I-I'm-I'm gonna-" Tony whimpered cumming on himself and Stephen. Stephen grunt thrusting few more time inside of Tony. The two clung to each other panting feeling completely drained.

* * *

" Stephen...Stephen you awake? Alive?"

Tony poked Stephen's cheek and the doctor flinched waking up. Stephen's eyes fluttered open seeing Tony fully dressed. " Hey...where are we?" Stephen asked groaning as Tony helped him up. " Still on alien ship in the same room. Hey do you remember anything before that?" Tony mumbled while blushing. Stephen thought about it and his eyes widen. " Tony I'm so so-" The two froze seeing the same one eye alien entering the room along with two more aliens. Before Two could ready themselves to fight tentacles wrapped around their necks feeling a sharp sting. The two struggled as the third alien went to the floor touching white substance on the ground. Tony felt sick knowing exactly _what_ that substance was. The alien screeched and the other ones released the two. Another screech echoed in the room and they left. 

" Seriously what the fuck just happen."

" We're free to go. They just...*sigh* wanted to see how humans procreated. Gather data so their species could learn how procreate as well."

Stephen rubbed his neck feeling, a rare of emotions of what recently happen. " So they made us fuck just to-Jesus Christ why couldn't they just steal our organs!?" Tony shouted pulling at his hair. Tony glanced at Stephen who had a guilty expression. Tony wasn't sure what to say but he knew he needed to say something.

" I'm not mad at you. In fact I'm glad I did come with you because god knows what they would've done if you were alone."

" Fair enough, what wasn't fair the second I could move my hands I didn't get us out of there with my magic. I acted on stupid impulses and not common sense."

Stephen pinched his nose cursing under his breath. " If it makes you feel any better those aliens brought back my suit and yet I didn't go around shooting the place up." Tony gave a faint smile showing his nano reactor in his palm. " But we helped those aliens in the end. Like you said you came to help and we did just that." Stephen nodded slowly making sense of it all. " Tony-" Stephen covered Stephen's mouth shaking his head. " We'll talk about it later. Let's just leave here first before those aliens get ideas about foreplay." Stephen chuckled opening a portal lending back to home on Earth.

" Yeah we can take it one step at a time..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony: So like do we go to Bruce to talk about this?  
> Stephen: I don't think he's that kind of doctor. Why would we need third person to talk about this???  
> Tony: Don't therapist have their own therapist?  
> Stephen: Again me and Bruce are NOT that type of doctor. We need go back I think the aliens took your brain.
> 
> lol they so love each other so much they stupid. See y'all tomorrow for next round ^-^


	4. Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Tony wants Omega Stephen for himself and only him.  
> Requested from DarkTony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up for stalking, manipulation, kidnapping, typical alpha behavior  
> Chapter is rated E
> 
> First time doing A/B/O fic 😳 hope you like it

Tony was very particular about omegas. He was never fond of omegas that threw themselves at him. He was old fashioned and like to wait for the special one. Oh did he find that special omega alright.

Stephen Strange, an omega doctor that worked with all patients including alphas. A rare job but he did it well and with grace. **He** was Tony’s special omega. Stephen didn’t look like the typical omega neither. Tall, piercing blue eyes, no nonsense type attitude, it wouldn’t be a surprise if one mistaken him for an alpha. Even how Stephen smelt was unusual. Most omegas had a sweet or fruity smells you find at body wash stores. Stephen’s was unique, his scent was like peppermint green tea with a hint of citrus. A smell Tony couldn’t get enough of. Stephen HAD to be his.

“ Stephen are you single?”

“ I am but like I told others I’m not interested in finding a mate. Now is there anything else you like to discuss, Mr. Stark?”

“ No that’s it, Dr. Strange. “

Stephen nodded to excuse himself leaving Tony alone. A dark grin formed as he watched Stephen walk away. Stephen was the one, the omega didn’t know it yet. Didn’t know Tony was the only alpha that’ll treat him right. Tony stalked the omega doctor soon after. The obsession and possessiveness grew seeing Stephen talk to other alphas. The way they looked at him like he fresh meat at the market and not a person. It made Tony's blood boil, his poor omega had to deal with that daily. Stephen usually wore a face mask to help keep alphas smells from affecting him. He even took suppression pills to his prevent his heat cycle. Tony’s need to claim Stephen grew it made it hard to keep his rut at bay. He needed to claim his omega soon before another alpha took what was rightfully his.

Stephen came to visit Tony at his home. Which didn’t take much because Tony’s company funded the hospital and Stephen was best doctor for it as well. Stephen arrived double masked this time with a bag in his hand. “ How long have you been rutting?” Stephen asked sniffing the air one time and kept his distant from Tony as a safety measure. Tony’s musk was a mix of copper and coconut. All because of Stephen...he needed to fix it..

“ Almost a week now..”

“ A week- that’s very dangerous Tony you should have called me sooner! “

Stephen opened his bag pulling out various pill bottles and patches, essentially alpha repellent. Tony growled grabbing Stephen’s wrist. Stephen froze as Tony’s brown eyes grew bright and his nails became claws.

“ Mr. Stark you need to let go of me. I’m trying to help you.”

“ And you will, Stephen. _**You most certainly will**_.”

Tony pulled Stephen’s arm so his hand can touch his crouch. Stephen gasped trying to pull away but it didn’t work. So instead he used his free hand to cover his masked mouth and nose. Trying not to breath in the heavy musk.

“ Aw don’t do that baby. It’s far to late for that. There’s only one way to fix this.”

Stephen’s eyes widen, his cold blank blue eyes began to fill in with fear. “ T-Tony don’t do this I told you-this isn’t you.” Stephen begged his ears started to turn pink his hand was shaking. Tony purred, Stephen’s hand was like a vibrator on his aching cock.

“ You’re wrong because I’m an alpha and your an omega, **MY** omega.”

Using his other hand, Tony used it to touch Stephen blushing face. His hand went behind his ear to pull away the two masks. Stephen gasped nearly falling to his knees shivering like a leaf. Tony sighed taking in the peppermint lemon aroma filling the air. Stephen’s heat cycle has begun just like Tony hoped for, he caused it after all. 

“ What- what the fuck you do to me,,?!”

“ Nothing sweetheart. Even you know those suppression pills never last forever. “

“ Y-you’re wrong! Please the bag I need-“

Tony kicked the bag away and picked up Stephen bridal style. “ S-stop,,,” Stephen whispered weakly trying get away but Tony’s musk was becoming too much. “ There’s only one way, the true way, to fix this.” Tony carried Stephen to his bedroom, he didn’t bother locking the door, he didn’t need to. Tony hummed placing Stephen on the bed and laughed.

“ Someone’s excited~”

Stephen looked down and closed his legs. Tony clicked his tongue taking off his clothes. “ Stephen take off your clothes. Look at yourself, you’re burning up.” Stephen shook his head. He knew the procedure he’d given the speech many many times to omegas when it came to their heat cycle. Tony was right, neither could avoid this.

“ Fine. But you will **NOT** bite me. You understand?”

“ Whatever my omega wishes~”

“ Fuck you.”

“ Not until I fuck you first.”

Stephen began to peel his clothes off and sighed in relief as cool air hit his warm body. He made the mistake looking down seeing Tony’s cock standing tall. “ Don’t worry that’ll be inside you soon but first..” Tony climbed on the bed and Stephen backed away until he meet the headboard, right where Tony wanted him.

“ We’ll take it slow.” Tony reassured leaning forward to kiss Stephen. Stephen moaned opening his mouth feeling Tony’s tongue push in. Stephen grabbed Tony’s face so the kiss can deepen. He moaned louder feeling Tony’s tongue fuck the inside of his mouth. Tony pulled away allow the two to breath despite Stephen whining in protest. Tony smirked kissing every inch of Stephen’s body. “ F-fuck!” Stephen mewled hating Tony was taking his precious time it was nearly painful.

“ *whistles* Look how shiny it is down there~~”

Stephen closed his eyes not wanting to look. His ass was leaking slick. He moaned feeling a finger slide in with ease. “ Tell me Stephen has an alpha ever got you this wet?” Tony asked adding another finger. Stephen bit his lip with a grunt. “ **Answer the question, omega**.” Tony growled pushing his finger further and Stephen yelped at the sensation nearly seeing white.

“ A-again.”

“ Not until you answer the question.”

“ NO!”

“ No what?”

“ No,,,no alpha made me feel this way,,”

Tony grinned pulling his now slicked fingers out. “ Good boy, now for another question. This one is easy.” Tony teased, literally, aligning the tip to Stephen’s hole just so he could feel it. “ Just fuck me already,,” Stephen whined looking away with watery eyes. “ Has an alpha before me ever touched you?” Tony asked with darkness in his tone. His body was completely still, he wanted to know. Wanted to make sure he be the only one to claim his omega between his legs. Stephen sobbed feeling so empty yet needy.

“ No one. You’re my first....Alpha.”

“ That’s relief. I’ll make your first time unforgettable.”

Tony thrusted his hips pushing himself inside of Stephen with ease. Stephen screamed wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist. Tony fucked Stephen without mercy, hitting his sweet spot each time. Stephen was moaning with ecstasy. “ m-MORE!” Stephen begged trying pull Tony deeper into him. Tony hissed feeling his back being clawed which made him fuck even faster. Stephen was the perfect omega, his omega. He was the only Alpha to claim him. Nobody could do what Tony could, no one!

“ Fuck Stephen, god you’re perfect~ so fucking perfect! See- don’t you see you’re meant to be mine?”

“ yEs! I-I’m yours! Make me yours please! Mark me! Claim me! I want only you alpha!”

Tony growled flipping Stephen onto his stomach still drilling into him. He laughed eyeing the back of Stephen’s virgin nape. “ What about me not biting you earlier?” Tony teased licking his teeth, his mouth watered the longer he look. “ I-oh fuck-I changed my mine! Please I can’t take it anymore!” Stephen pleaded pushing back on Tony’s cock. Tony lean down dipping his tongue on Stephen’s back moving up. Finally he got to his prize, the spot that would make Stephen’s his forever. “ You better fucking cum when I do this.” Tony command sinking his teeth in. The sound Stephen made was like music to Tony’s ears. Stephen came with a moan and Tony did too. He pulled out before the knot could set in. It was the least he could do after his sneaky plan worked. After all, he wanted Stephen to be his first and foremost. The talk of pups can come later.

Tony smiled licking the bite mark watching it turn a nice shade of purple. He pulled Stephen close spooning him. Stephen moaned softly nuzzling into his alpha. “ How was it?” Tony asked petting his omegas hair. “ Amazing...” Stephen mumbled feeling the need to sleep. “ That’s good sweetheart, I’m glad.” Tony yawn kissing Stephen lightly. After alphas mated they go in a deep sleep for day or two. Stephen be the first to wake up. Luckily, Tony already made preparations for his precious omega. Even if he wanted to leave he couldn’t. This was his home now.

**Stephen Strange belonged to Tony Stark.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Tony wants Tony gets 😈


	5. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Tony and Doctor Strange have a meeting to discuss uneasy news  
> Requested by antykreatywna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted royal au with hurt/comfort you got it :'D

" Your highness, the doctor is here."

" Thanks Jarvis. You can leave us."

Tony looked away from the window seeing Dr.Strange enter. His family been taking care of Stark's health for decades now. The royals on personal medical staff. " Nice see you again, Stephen." Tony said warmly, Stephen approached Tony sitting next to him by the window. He cupped Tony's face giving him soft kiss. Tony kissed back scooting closer. Stephen stopped already feeling flustered. " Nice to see you too, Tony." Stephen replied back breathlessly. Stephen looked at Tony seeing he had a sad smile. " What's wrong? Heart problems again?" Stephen asked concerned shifting into professional mode. " No-yes- shit different heart problem." Tony whispered holding Stephen's hand.

" What do you mean?"

" Stephen...you know I love you right? Ever since we meet at age 10."

Stephen frowned with a nod feeling a pit in his stomach. Tony rubbed his knuckles trying sooth the both of them. " You know that if it was up to me I choose you over everyone else." Tony said trying to keep calm. " But? There's a reason we can't isn't there..." Stephen mumbled feeling tears ready to leak out. Tony sighed using his hand to wipe away Stephen's tears. " You know why-and you know it hurts me to tell you this." Tony voiced crack trying his damnedest not to breakdown. Stephen gripped Tony's hand trying keep him close because if he did everything would be over. 

" I'm...I'm getting married soon. We can't do this."

" Then don't get married."

" Stephen I don't have a choice-"

" We're both adults! You're 24 yet your parents treat you like a child as if you can't think for yourself! You know how hard it was to convince them to treat you without fucking guards or your servants watching us like a hawk!"

" Yes and you know we make ever second of that privacy count!"

" So why can't we keep doing that then..."

Tony froze as Stephen looked at him with broken tearful eyes. Tony kissed Stephen's wet cheek as he hugged him. " Because the second I'm married, they'll be expecting a baby. I'm not cruel and refuse to see you suffer like that." Tony whispered closing his eyes tight. He didn't want to see Stephen's expression but he knew he was devastated. " Stephen Vincent Strange." Tony said pulling away to look Stephen in the eye. " I'll always love you to day my heart stops beating. But we have to stop and if I have to fire you I,,,,I will." Tony broke down into his hand, he didn't want Stephen seeing him like this. " Come with me then." Stephen whispered for only, just Tony to hear. 

' Stephen pl-"

" We'll fake your death."

" Don't.."

" I'll fake my own too-I have the tools to do it!"

" **Enough!"**

" T-Tony,,,"

Tony wiped his face trying gain his composure. Tony held Stephen's hand one last time before letting go, letting go for final time of what they had and hide from the others. " Thank you Doctor but that won't be needed...take care." Tony got up to leave the room first. One of them had to. " I wish you the best, Prince Anthony..." Tony stopped hand still on the door handle. God how he wanted to turn around rush towards Stephen to embrace him. " Farewell." Tony opened the door closing it shut, shutting away everything in that room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl writing this HURT 😃


	6. The wolf and the fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf Stephen seeks shelter in a cave for upcoming winter. Seems a chatty fox had same idea
> 
> Request for KitsuneMagicJNC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is rated G
> 
> Also the boys are literal animals so gonna do something bit different writing style wise 
> 
> Hope you like it!

_Winter is coming._

Stephen thought to himself watching all the birds fly south. Stephen's ear twitched as the chilling wind blew against his fur. Snow was expected to fall soon and he needed to seek shelter right away. Stephen recalled seeing an empty cave by the river a perfect spot to rest and hunt as needed. The wolf figured that'll be his home for the winter season. Walking along the river, Stephen took in the quietness of it all. Most animals were preparing for hibernation, and if there was sight of them it's usually last minute hunting for food. Just in time before nightfall, Stephen saw the cave covered in moss. His tail wagged knowing the cave would be deep enough to shield him from the cold elements. Before going in, Stephen walked towards the river to get a quick drink. He looked at his reflection for a moment. His ice blue eyes, his salt n pepper fur, on both his front paws were scars currently soaking in the cold water. Still lost in his reflection, Stephen spotted a figuring darting into the cave. Stephen licked his canines assuming a rabbit ran in. Unfortunate for them but to Stephen food is food. Going inside the cave, Stephen sniffed the air and ground trying to track the rabbit but no luck.

_Hey buddy this place is taken, go away._

Stephen's ears perked up hearing the voice. He looked around trying to find it.

_Up here big guy._

Stephen looked up seeing a brown fox laying on a boulder, it's tail casually moving side to side. Brown eyes meet blue ones for a moment.

_Did you see a rabbit?_

Stephen asked, not that he want to tell the fox his plan but it's been a long time Stephen chatted to well anyone,

_Rabbit? Nope! And if I did why would I tell you Mr.Wolf?_

The fox asked with a snicker turning it's back away from Stephen. Stephen huffed sitting on his hind legs.

_So I didn't see a rabbit, I saw you then. Whatever you need to leave._

The fox turned around tilting it's head as if he didn't hear Stephen.

_Me leave? Why?_

_This is my cave, my home for the winter._

The fox looked around sniffing the air and boulder it was resting on.

_Hmm don't think so. Don't smell ya let alone see any footprints. Finders keepers it's my home now!_

Stephen growled baring his fangs which didn't phase the fox one bit. The fox licked it's paw ignoring Stephen completely. Stephen looked out into the opening seeing the sunset and back into further part of the cave. He decided the further part of the cave was best and walked passed the fox.

_Wait you're not leaving?_

_Of course not._

_How come?_

_As I said before this is my home for the winter, nothings changed. Enjoy you bed I'll be back_ _here_.

Stephen stopped seeing the fox was now in front of him. 

_So are we neighbors?_

_No._

The fox's ear folded down as if he was disappointed with the answer. 

_I'm Tony what's your name?_

_Stephen._

_Stephen_ _the wolf...well welcome to the cave neighbor!_

Stephen rolled his eyes seeing a flat rock covered in moss. He walked passed Tony to lay on it, it was rather comfortable. 

_Going to sleep already?_

Tony asked sitting next to Stephen. 

_Trying to, no be quiet._

Stephen growled as a warning and rolled over to face the rocky wall.

_Hey so since we're neighbors we should have rules. Like mornings I get food and evenings you get food!_

Stephen stared annoyingly at Tony wishing the fox leave him alone and let him rest.

_Fine. But since we're talking about rules. No noise when I'm sleeping including talking got it?_

Tony's tail wagged and nodded his head. Stephen saw that finally he could rest with no interruption. But Stephen couldn't shake the feeling he was still being watched. Tony wanted to say something just hearing his paws tapping against the ground.

_You have something to say don't you?_

_Well no but now that you mentioned it, yes!_

_Which is...?_

_Can I sleep next to you?_

Stephen lifted his head to look at Tony. His ears and head was bent down, his brown eyes grew larger and sadder. The fox was begging and Stephen couldn't believe the fox was begging. A wolf and fox were going to be in a cave together for the winter...

_Just for today and you better keep quiet too._

_Really!? Got yourself a deal Stephen!_

Tony curled up next to Stephen getting comfy not saying anything else. Stephen would have told the fox to sleep somewhere else but the extra warmth was nice. The wolf thought about what he got himself into dealing with such a chatty fox. Then again he couldn't recall last time he's had such a lengthy conversation. Stephen drifted off to sleep knowing he'll deal with it all later. 

_This will be an interesting winter..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof 3 chapters today!
> 
> Gonna slow down a bit and recharge. I know originally this was post every now and then but y'all sent so many prompts got the creativity gears turning! Next prompt is University AU but might cheat and do part 2 of the ABO fic ( you guys really like that one which makes me happy) 🤭
> 
> But yeah thanks all prompts sent so far looking forward to writing for them. Really glad I decided do this 🥰


	7. Alpha and Omega Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: all prompts will be short  
> also Me: But what if I made them L O N G E R

Stephen woke up feeling a soreness on his neck. Rubbing his eyes he looked up realizing he was not in his home. Stephen froze seeing Tony Stark sound asleep lightly snoring. _How did..._ Stephen touched the back of his neck and his heart sank. _He didn't..._ Stephen shoved the covers off him and shiver feeling his body was sticky. Stephen gritted his teeth and suddenly covered his mouth feeling sick to his stomach. _That fucking asshole!_ Stephen saw his clothes were still on the floor, quickly he got dress rushing out the room. 

" Ah Dr. Strange you're awake."

Stephen saw a man with short cut blonde hair and dull grey blue eyes in a butler's uniform. " You-you know me?" Stephen asked keeping his distance from the man. " I'm Jarvis, Mr. Stark's personal butler. You are his mate thus making me your personal butler as well." Stephen tugged on his hair in disbelief. " I'm not his mate- Jarvis I came here to help Tony not become fucking his! My medicine I need my medicine!" Stephen began to panic feeling extremely anxious. He saw the front door and rushed towards it. Stephen tried to grab the handles but his hands were shaking too much to get a strong grip. " Dr. Strange." A hand touched his shoulder and Stephen looked at Jarvis that held a blank expression. 

" Usually the alpha should be the one comforting his omega."

" I'm **not** his!"

"But he's still resting after his recent rut and if I'm not mistaken it's possible your heat cycle hasn't ended yet. So for now you'll be under our care and of course given your suppression pills."

Stephen stared at Jarvis, the butler had zero regards for his feelings. It was like he was some emotionless robot. " Come, once you have breakfast, I'll take you to your room to shower and change clothes." Stephen didn't move not wanting to follow but still felt overwhelmed to move. Stephen hugged himself trying to keep himself calm. Jarvis sighed reaching into his pocket pulling out a pill bottle. " Two pills correct." Jarvis said to himself not paying Stephen any mind. " Yes two is fine." Stephen mumble extending his hand out.

" Oh Jarvis you don't need to do that"

" Mr. Stark you're awake."

Stephen turned his head seeing Tony standing by the doorway wearing a tank top and sweatpants. " Y-you're suppose to be sleeping still,,," Stephen whispered backing away. " When my omega is in distress? Not a chance." Tony said smugly walking towards Stephen. " You were asleep for almost 6 hours, truly a new record to your sleep schedule." Jarvis replied dryly. " I'm sure you're proud of me J. Tell Friday to bring breakfast and change of clothes for Stephen, okay." Stephen wanted to protest but Tony hooked his arm around Stephen's waist calming the omega down. Jarvis bowed ready to take his leave.

" Oh and Jarvis?"

" I've already alerted Dr. Strange work place of his current absence."

" You're the best, J!"

" Always nice to hear your praise, sir."

Tony waved Jarvis goodbye and Stephen stood as realization kicked in of his situation. Stephen wondered how he could let this happen. Was he careless? Trusted Tony too much thinking he understood him? _No. I told him I wasn't interested. As if alphas take no let alone rejection lightly. I'm a fucking idiot!_ " You doing okay sweetheart?" Stephen snapped out of his thoughts. Stephen noticed he was sitting on edge of large bathtub. Tony was currently trying get his clothes off. Stephen punched Tony as the alpha fell on the tile floor. Stephen ran towards the door trying to leave.

" **Don't be a bad omega, Stephen."**

Stephen tighten his hand on the door handle feeling Tony pressing against him. The omega began to calm down smelling Tony's musk. " **Let go of the door**." Stephen, thought hesitate dropped his shaking hands from the handle. " Thank you. I'm gonna start the bath while you get undress. Then you'll join me and we'll talk okay?" Stephen nodded his head keeping his eyes focused on the shut door. " **I want an answer."** Tony command as his hand inched up Stephen's back. " I-I can't move with you standing behind me." Stephen replied shivering at the touch. Tony chuckle back away, Stephen heard the bath water turning on. He signed taking off his clothes dropping them in a corner. Stephen looked up seeing bath was filled with foam. Tony sat in tapping the edge for Stephen to come in. " It's warm and it's jasmine scented." Stephen glared at the tube as if it was filled with poison. Tony laughed scooting over to one side so that Stephen had space on his. Stephen frowned hating that Tony seem to know exactly how to get his way through tiny compromises. 

“ Penny for your thoughts?”

Tony asked using washcloth on his arms. Stephen narrowed his eyes at Tony with anger. “ How could you..” Tony tilted his head as Stephen gritted his teeth almost showing his fangs. “ How could I? Oh Stephen ,I had to act. What you expected me to just wait for you?” Stephen slammed his fist into the water splashing both him and Tony.

“ I TOLD YOU I WASN’T FUCKING INTERESTED! WHY CANT YOU ALPHAS TAKE A HINT!”

Stephen grabbed one of shampoo bottles throwing it at Tony who casually moved his head away. In fact, he wasn’t phased in the slightest of Stephen’s outburst, as if he expected the reaction. This made Stephen even more furious. As he began throwing the various soaps and towels at Tony and the water causing a huge mess. Stephen huffed wondering why Tony wasn’t stopping him or using his musk like before to calm the omega down.

“ All done?” Tony simply asked blowing soapy foam out his hands. Stephen sat back in the water feeling exhausted and defeated. He hated feeling this way despite having right to being taken advantage of.

“ We’re made for each other, Stephen. And much you want to deny it, it’s the truth. “

“ How did you come to that conclusion.”

Tony laughed and Stephen rolled his eyes letting out a bitter sigh. “ Be honest, out all the alphas would you prefer them claiming you or me?” Tony asked and Stephen remained quiet refusing to answer.

“ Stephen you seen how they look at you and other omegas. The second you let your guard down they fuck you, breed you, and dump you in that order.”

“ *chuckles* Let me guess you haven’t done that have you?”

“ No and I won't. I love you Stephen Strange. My priority was to protect and love you. Having pups isn’t, unless you want them.”

The words _love you_ bothered Stephen. Tony didn’t _**love**_ him....? Tony Stark is a filthy rich spoiled alpha that nearly owned half if not most of the city. The days Tony visited Stephen he could smell a different omega on him. What made Stephen so different from them? Tony wasn’t even the typical alpha. What he lacked in strength he made up with his intelligence. Or maybe he used omegas to perfect the control of his rut and musk. How else could he trigger a heat cycle despite being on the pill. Stephen wasn’t in denial, they weren’t made for each other. Tony just wanted prove a point he can own literally anyone including Stephen. _And to think I had respect for you. To think I trusted you enough to be different from them. I even thought one day maybe we...._

Stephen began to cry and covered his face. “ Stephen-“ Stephen quickly got out the tube grabbing bathrobe. “ I-I want to be alone!” Stephen yelled going forwards the door just starting at it. Was it because of the tears blurring his vision or sick way he didn’t want to leave Tony’s side. Or maybe it was both. Stephen belonged to Tony, he was linked to the alpha forever. Stephen was his the day he walked into the man’s home locking himself away and tossing the key. Stephen broke down dropping to his knees knowing he couldn’t reserve time.

“ Do you hate me?” Tony asked from behind rubbing Stephen’s back gently. “ I-I don’t fucking know.” Stephen stuttered because he didn’t with cluster of emotions spinning inside him. “ You want me to leave?” Tony asked quietly as if he didn’t want Stephen to hear him. “ I....I want you to fix this.” Stephen whispered, he turned around seeing Tony with a confused look. “ Fix it how sweetheart?” Stephen touched the back of his neck feeling the bruise and teeth marks. The mark to show all he was Tony’s. But what was to stop others from making Tony’s there’s?

“ How will people know you’re mine.”

“ Huh?”

“ Just because you bite me what’s stopping your butler or who ever from making you there’s?”

Was it jealousy slipping into Stephen, who knows he didn’t care. Tony wants Stephen, fine but he’ll _**ONLY**_ have him. They’ll be chained together, see if Tony love him then. Tony sniffed the air smelling Stephen’s aroma. Stephen’s heat cycle was emerging yet again.

“ God you smell so good~”

Tony smiled getting flustered. Stephen said nothing and crawled towards the alpha, **his** alpha. Stephen kissed Tony roughly nearly biting his lip trying dominate him even and Tony let him, enjoyed it. Tony grunted as Stephen chewed on his lip harder drawing blood. Stephen pulled away tasting it. “ Fuck me, Stephen what’s gotten into you?” Tony mumbled already getting turned on his cock was nearly poking out of his robe.

“ You said after you fucked me I could fuck you. You remember don’t you?” Stephen grabbed lotion bottle off the floor squirting some in his hand. He used it to stroke Tony’s cock. “ aH I-I did say that, you gonna fuck me sweetheart?” Tony hissed thrusting his hip to fuck Stephen’s hand. “ I am. Fair is fair.” Stephen replied with dark amusement in his voice. He smiled watching Tony moan with lust.

“ If I known any better you look like a bitch in heat. Want me fuck me that bad...or maybe you want me to fuck you.”

“ Shit I want you so badly baby~!

“ Prove it.”

Stephen removed his hand enjoying the whine that escaped Tony’s mouth. Stephen leaned against the door stroking his own dick are leaking with pre-cum. Stephen watched Tony get on his side to finger fuck himself. Maybe it was the air but Tony’s musk smelt sweeter, that metallic was overpowered by the coconut. “ Ah Stephen~ Look~ I’m doing good aren’t I ?” Tony mewled adding two fingers inside him trying to touch that spot but he couldn’t. “ You are, Tony. You look so slutty right now you know that?” Stephen purred pulling Tony’s hands away. Stephen got between Tony’s leg putting over his shoulder. It amazed him how much Tony looked like a needy omega begging to be claimed. Stephen smiled darkly knowing he was gonna do just that.

“ Please Stephen h-aH S-SHIT!”

Stephen pushed inside Tony with a grunt. The alpha was tight squeezing on his dick. Stephen glanced at Tony wondering if he was okay. “ D-don’t stop you fucking tease,,,” Tony panted trying move on his on. Stephen laughed moving his hips painfully slow, only trying pleasure himself before Tony. Purposely touching that spot but missing to tease the alpha. “ You’re- fuck- mean,,” Tony whimpered clinging onto his robe trying his best not to touch Stephen.

“ Did you mean it saying you loved me?”

“ Yes,,,”

“ Not lying are you?”

“ Fuck no!

“ You don’t regret picking me?”

“ A pretty thing like you? Those assholes probably kicking themselves knowing they never stood a chance! “

“ If you say so.”

Stephen gripped Tony’s leg and began fucking the alpha into submission. The louder Tony got the faster the omega moved. Stephen fucked Tony without mercy not giving him a chance to think of a word to shout. How could Tony anyway? All he saw was stars as his eyes rolled back in pure bliss.

“ ST- goNnA cu-“

“ **No you fucking won’t! If you cum I’ll stop and leave your ass**!”

“ No! Don’t leave me- I-I need you- I want you! I’m yours remember??”

“ Yeah, you are mine. ”

Stephen rubbed Tony’s ankle and bite it ignoring Tony’s screams. Stephen hummed leaning forward to bite rest of Tony’s body while still fucking him. “ I love you Stephen~ Don’t stop~~” Tony mewled lost in blissful thoughts. His neck arched leaving it exposed for Stephen to see. Stephen groaned feeling he was close. With one more powerful thrust he came inside Tony biting down on his neck. Tony let out a silent scream cumming on both his and Stephen’s chest. “ Shit..” Stephen gasped falling on top of Tony still inside him. Tony draped his hand on Stephen back laughing to himself.

“ That was fucking amazing,,,” Stephen heard Tony, the omega felt drained in good way. Whatever stress overwhelmed him earlier was out his system for time being. “ So much for a bath huh?” Tony joked trying to move while Stephen grunted in protest. The alpha chuckled pick up his omega with ease. Stephen sighed wrapping his legs around Tony’s waist and his arms behind his neck. “ Sweetheart look~” Stephen looked in the mirror seeing all bite marks on Tony’s skin.

“ Did I do that,,”

“ Sure did and might I add you did fucking incredible. We’re each other’s baby~ I love it, thank you.”

Tony praised kissing Stephen’s temple. Stephen couldn’t help but smile back feeling proud he did the impossible. Claimed an alpha, not just any alpha too, Tony fucking Stark. “ You want food or sleep?” Tony asked petting Stephen’s damp hair as the bathroom door opened. “ Both.” Stephen yawned enjoying he didn’t need to move an inch.

“ Food was made well over an hour ago. You’ll have to heat it up yourself, boss.”

Stephen peaked one eye open seeing a maid with messy brown hair and dull green eyes. Just like Jarvis she had that robotic like voice but with a hint of sass. “ Sorry Friday, got busy.Just order takeout.” Tony said placing Stephen in the bed pulling covers over him.

“ A wise choice boss. Hate for you to burn the kitchen again. “

“ That was an accident.”

“ Funny Jarvis thought differently- So what takeout would you like?”

“ Stephen?”

“ Hmm Thai food..”

“ You heard him Friday, just order one of everything off the menu. The one by the hospital.”

“ Will do, boss.”

Stephen heard door open and then close again. The bed dipped feeling Tony shuffle under the covers as well. Tony kissed the back of his head before nuzzling into him. “ I’m sorry about yesterday.” Tony whispered, Stephen shrugged his shoulders. “ I believe you.” He could feel Tony shaking his head against him. “ But you don’t forgive me, right?” Stephen thought about it and nodded. “ We’ll work on it together.” Stephen whispered pulling Tony’s hand towards his face.

“ Yeah? That’s great...still love you.”

“....and I like you....sometimes. You’re an asshole.”

“ I get that a lot. Trying work on that too. Baby steps....”

“ You better.”

Stephen turned to face Tony. He lightly traced his hands over the marks he left. He gave a faint smile eying them.

**Tony Stark belonged to Stephen Strange.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galaxy brain idea- make the omega the top! Ultimate power move. Pretty sure there's like 1000+ fics of it already but to which I say add more! ( Or maybe I like Tony being so slutty he bottom for his omega 😏 )
> 
> As for Jarvis and Friday, are they robots or just asexual betas use to Tony's nonsense lol The gossip they have for Stephen 🤭
> 
> Okay gonna take a break next chapter will actually be the university AU lol


	8. Drunk Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen goes to party thrown by Tony. He's not fond of the college student but a party is a party,
> 
> Requested by A Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while but I got it done.   
> Hope you like it!
> 
> chapter is rated T

" Hey Stephen, heard Tony's throwing a party you going?"

" Why on earth would I want go to that asshole's party?"

" He's not an asshole, Stephen. Okay he is at time buts he's really likeable from what I heard and not because he's rich too!"

" Well I heard he throws huge parties. Cops aren't an issue, plus free food and booze."

" Wong makes a good point. Since Tony is rich you know the food will be good. I'm going."

" Seriously, Christine???" 

" Look at it this way? He'll be busy flirting with half of the sorority villagers and again free food. Probably get a whole Togo meal out of it."

"....Fine, for the free food."

* * *

Stephen didn't hate parties he hated super loud ones. Tony is a loud person and he makes **sure** everyone knows it. Did Stephen hate Tony? Of course not, he just disliked how Tony acted. Big money from family name, his smarts proved he's worthy being in university and yet. Stephen felt Tony treated everything like a joke as if he was above it all. Meanwhile others, including Stephen, had work tooth and nail to get here. Even if Tony fail or dropped out there still be a spot for wherever he wanted to go. A luxury only the top could have. 

" DUDE THAT THOR GUY IS DROWNING THE WHOLE ASS KEG AGAINST ROGERS!"

Couple of jocks an other students, if they were students, ran passed Stephen nearly knocking him over. _Idiots._ Stephen took a sip from a his beer staying close to the wall. Wasn't sure where his friends Wong or Christine ran off to decided not to worry about them too much. The _Stark_ house as many called it was massive usually used for events. Ever since, Tony arrived the house turned into major frat party nearly ever weekend. Lucky for Stephen he knew one room that wouldn't be touch which meant peace and quiet for him. Making his way upstairs slipping pass people chatting and others making out on the stairs. Making a right turn passed the restroom lay a large door with a sign that said library. Going in Stephen smiled seeing the large room was empty as it should be. Pulling out his phone, Stephen texted his friend letting them know where he be if they needed him. Taking another sip from his beer Stephen walked around looking at the variety of books. He stopped seeing book about witchcraft and medicine. Stephen hummed grabbing a it and taking a seat by the window to read. He looked out the window for a moment seeing a crowd of people cheering at two men drinking. Stephen huffed pulling the blinds down which muffled the noise a little. Time passed as Stephen got lost in book he was reading. He stopped hearing the door opened and quickly being slammed shut.

" Fucking finally peace and quiet." 

_That better not..._

Stephen peaked passed the book case seeing Tony sitting by a table with pack of beers by his sign. _Fucking great._ Stephen closed his book and got up from the window seal to leave the room. " Hey you a ghost?" Tony slurred pointing at Stephen. " If I was a ghost why hell would I want you to see me?" Stephen fired back feeling crabby. " Oh yeah good point...you go here?" Tony asked another question opening a new bottle of beer. Stephen rolled his eyes clearly wearing one of the universities t-shirts.

" Okay you're drunk I'm going."

" No wait stay! Do you *burps* do you know how hard it was to talk to someone not shitfaced or horny, or both!?"

" Hm very hard to do that at college campus with access to booze and nobody carding you."

Tony stared at Stephen before burst into laughter spilling some of his drink on the floor. " Shit...I made a mess. Wonder if there's towels in here?" _God he's stupid._ Stephen set his book down heading towards the door. " H-hey where you going?" Tony asked getting up but quickly fell back down into his seat. " Wait and find out." Stephen replied opening the door heading to the restrooms to grab paper towels. Stephen came back and was actually surprised Tony was still there waiting.

" Oh you back! Cool you found towels."

" Yeah, now clean up your mess."

Stephen placed the paper towels in Tony's lap. Tony picked on up placing it on small puddle watching it soak up instantly. " Well have fun with that." Stephen turned away and his hand was almost grabbed. He glared at Tony wondering why he was being a such a pest. " **What!?** " Tony held his hands up in defeat. " I just wanted to talk, dude. I'm Tony!" Tony extended his hand out and Stephen pushed it away with his finger. Who didn't know Tony Stark was the real question. " I'm Stephen Strange. Yes that's my actual last name. No I don't have any cousins or family that have last names similar to." Tony blinked and rubbed back of his neck. " I wasn't gonna say all that just wanted to say it's cool. Not basic like Johnson, Adam, Smith...is that book on witchcraft?" Stephen eyed his book and Tony again surprised. " It is...why?" Tony shrugged grabbing his beer to drink. He pulled another bottle handing it to Stephen. Hesitate, Stephen grabbed it and sat across from Tony. " So Stephen Strange tell Tony about yourself. Have a drink with me." Stephen arched his eyebrow wondering if Tony was joking or too drunk to joke.

_Please don't let me regret this_

* * *

Stephen was drunk, really drunk, hasn't been this drunk since his AP exams senior year in highschool. " Holy shit you actually did that?" Tony giggle drinking his forth bottle of beer. " Yeah...Karens are such bitches. Never working at fast food joints again.” Stephen chuckled shaking his head. He touched the top of his beer bottle nothing it was his third drink. _How on earth did I end up here?_

” Hey Stephen can I tell you something?”

” You been telling me a lot of things, why stop now?”

Tony giggled testing his head on his arm. “ You want go out with me?" Stephen almost choked on his beer hearing the question. " Is that a yes or no?" Tony asked tapping the table playfully. _Oh god,,,_ Stephen got feeling his face becoming warm. " I-I gotta go!" Stephen got up from his seat almost tripping. " You're leaving already?" Tony asked getting up as well with ease. " Yes my friends are waiting for me, they're my ride-I'm drunk- bye." Stephen speed walk towards the door trying to leave. The door opened thanks to Tony. _How hell does he move so fast???_

" Um thanks."

" So what's your number? Stay on or off campus? What building."

' Later. On campus, at Avengers Tower, h-have a nice night!"

Stephen bolted pulling out his phone to call his friends. Stephen was waaay to drunk for all this.

* * *

\- Next day -

" Christ my head hurts."

" That means you had fun. Stephen Strange, a drinker. Christine gonna love this."

" Not funny, Wong....did she make it home safe?"

" She did. Something about bringing strawberry blonde girl with her."

_Huh good for her._

Stephen popped two Tylenols in his mouth and sipped his tea. Now all he had to do was wait for his headache to disappear. " So any plans for today party animal?" Wong asked seating next to his roommate on the couch. " No. I don't think so?" Stephen scratched his head thinking about it. A knock was heard from the front door. " Just sat down you get it." Wong stated getting comfy with a grin on his face. Stephen rolled his eyes getting up to open the door thinking it was the floor's RA. He was not expecting Tony being at his door with book in hand.

" Um can I help you?"

" It's me Tony!"

" I know who you are- why are you here???"

" Oh remember I asked you out you never gave an answer or your number...or your room number. Also you left your book!"

Tony gave Stephen the book about witchcraft and medicine. How did Tony remember everything and Stephen didn't is beyond him. _Guess crazy bastard can hold his liquor._ " Tony listen, we were both drunk last night. You don't want to date me." Stephen quietly said, he made the mistake turning around because Wong was grinning texting on his phone. " I do want to date you, Stephen. Last night talking to you was really fun and I want know you better now that we're both sober er mostly." Tony flashed a smile and Stephen hated that he was blushing at the sight of it. _But you hate him! Not him as a person!_ Stephen yelled at himself internally. Tony noticed Stephen's puzzle expression and gave a cheeky grin.

" Or we can just go get coffee as friends. I guess I have a thing rushing into things."

 _Shit. All that stuff I thought of him-damn_ it.

" Yeah being friends is cool. Don't mind tea do you?"

" It's leaf water but I drink bean water so yeah totally works for me."

Stephen snorted and Tony was pleasantly surprised he got Stephen to laugh. " So yeah let me get dress also we need bring take this book back since I don't really own it. " Stephen gestured holding up the book. " No need already paid for. You know there's two more volumes of that if you want me buy those too?" Stephen was blushing again especially hearing Wong laughing far behind. All Stephen could do is smile and nod at the kind offer.

_Can't believe I'm gonna be friends with this likeable asshole~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what you want about Tony but guy can make friends out of anyone :3
> 
> Up next lap dancing 💃🏾🎶 gonna be spicy too hehe


	9. Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen visits a stripclub and gets his own private dancer 
> 
> Requested by IronWizard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is rated M
> 
> Also picture current Stephen with baby face 20s RDJ for reference
> 
> Also never set foot in strip club ;-; Only ref I know is from tv/movies

Stephen tapped his knee humming to himself. He was on a business trip so of course his fellow colleagues wanted to stop by the stripclub before heading home the next morning. All covered by the business mind you. Not that Stephen didn’t want to be here but he was nervous. He told himself he’ll be a bit adventurous during his trip and he’ll do just that. But having his boss assign everyone a private room with their own private dancer wasn’t exactly what he had in mind. The real question was who be his dancer? That question quickly became an answer when the door behind Stephen opened and closed. He turned around gasping seeing a young man most likely in his 20s. His hair was spikey brown and messy, skin shiny with glitter scattered about, and tight leather red booty shorts. A sight you just had to see it to believe.

“ Howdy doctor~”

“ Y-you know I’m a doctor?”

“ Well you fine gentlemen smell like mixture of medicine, rubbing alcohol, and old people.”

“ Good nose?”

“ Maybe. Just glad to smell something that's not cheap beer, chicken wings, sweat, or all three. I’m Tony. What’s your name, daddy?”

Stephen blushed at the nickname, the way the word sounded from Tony, _**amazing**_. “ Stephen...just Stephen.” Stephen mumbled placing his hands by his side. “ well nice to meet you Stephen. I’ll show you good time~” Tony winked and Stephen kept still because if he didn’t he be holding his heart as if Cupid shot him.

Tony dance slowly swaying his hips and lifting his arms above his head. The way the neon lights hit different parts of his body was mesmerizing. Stephen never seen anyone dance like that before. It was like Tony was moving electricity around him. _So hot_...Tony looked at Stephen smiling as he did a 360 spin like a ballerina. Stephen leaned forward and made the mistake touching his thigh. He paused realizing he was actually getting turned on. Tony noticed that watching Stephen trying compose himself.

“ I-I’m sorry!

“ *giggles* It’s okay, that’s how good I am~”

“ You are good...really good.”

“ Thank you. Now here’s my favorite part~”

Tony walked closer to Stephen, really close. So close his butt nearly touching Stephen’s lap. Stephen kept his mouth closed trying not to make a sound as Tony gave him a lap dance. The way his back bended and his hips thrusted towards Stephen he couldn’t keep still. “ C-can I touch you?” Stephen mumbled hoping Tony didn’t hear in case it ruined the mood. Tony giggled grinding his ass against Stephen’s crouch. “ You may, daddy~” Stephen gasped placing one hand on Tony’s chest and the other on his waist.

Tony moaned as Stephen played with his nipples while other was palming his semi-erection. “ God you’re so beautiful,,” Stephen grunted thrusting his clothed dick between Tony’s ass. The only thing keeping them from going further was their pants. “ Ah- guess it’s true about doctors having good hands~” Tony mewled leaning back against Stephen enjoying the man’s breath hitting his skin. Stephen quicken his pace drinking in Tony moaning louder. In returned, Tony moved his hips more as Stephen kissed back of his shoulder. Tony took out his own dick to stroke himself enjoying the heated contact.

“ F-fuck,,”

“ Come on daddy al-ah-almost there~”

That’s all the encouragement Stephen needed grunting as he came in his own pants. Tony stroked himself few more times before cumming as well coating his hand. The two stayed still for a moment catching their breath. “ Wow...” Stephen panted breaking the silence. Tony got up with a stretch and fixing his pants. Stephen saw his spent hand and pulled a cloth out of his back pocket. “ Here you go.” Stephen whispered and Tony smiled taking it to wipe his hand.

“ That was fun.”

“ It was...thank you.”

“ Thank you~ Not often you get nice first timers.”

Stephen frowned wondering if Tony had not so good experiences from before. Stephen blinked feeling warm lips on his own, cherry flavored. “ A bonus for the good doctor~” Tony chuckled pulling away. Stephen once again was a blushing mess. He reached into his pocket pulling out two hundred dollars bills and one fifty dollar bill.

“ Oh Stephen you don’t have to do that. Your boss already paid up front.”

“ I know but this is for you, a tip. For excellent service.”

Tony eyed the money and Stephen for a moment. Finally he took the cash placing on inside of his pants by the hips. Tony kissed Stephen again petting the doctor’s hair. “ Thank you, Stephen. I mean it.” Stephen smiled with a nod. Tony headed towards the door looking at Stephen one last time.

“ Not saying I won’t be here long but if you do come back just ask for Tony okay? Then you’ll know where to fine me. Take care, Stephen.”

The door opened and closed, Stephen thought about what Tony said and meant. The young man had his ways with words because Stephen, in his mind, was already planning his next visit to see the exotic dancer again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen such a good boi. A good lad among the exotic dancer and stripper community 🥰
> 
> lol imagine checking finances and chunk of it went to a strip club 
> 
> Okay what's next *checks lists* another royalty au neat!


	10. Dark Prince and Dark Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Tony is aware he won't be crowned as the next prince. He comes up with a plan with a help of dark knight.
> 
> Request for KitsuneMagicKNC, Ian( who had similar request for dark Stephen) and meryuko ( who also had a request for Dark Tony and Stephen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also hope nobody minds if I credit more than one person for these prompts if they are similar concept wise :c  
> Just helps me writing wise and not burning out too quickly or god forbid *whispers* writer's block X(
> 
> Rated M  
> Enjoy!

The crown for the next king would be announced within a few days. Chatter about who be the prince spread like wild fire within the city and villages. Many knew it would be Tony Stark that'll become the new king he's the blood son of Howard Stark after all. However they are wrong, all wrong because Tony already knew who new king would be. It wasn't him, not the blood son but instead Howards precious little knight, Steve Rogers. Tony hated Steve to his core. He was just a child after his father had his village dismantled because they were _not falling in line_. Howard took pity on the child and adopted him as his own. The real joke is that Steve was treated like royal blood than Tony. Howard never liked Tony since the day he was born. Why? Tony never knew and his mother didn't seem to have an answer neither. She was good for avoiding _tough_ questions. But despite how Tony was treated, Steve saw Tony as a brother, always trying to be the bigger person. Always think he's better than others. How Tony wish to end him then and there but that'll come soon. The kingdom won't even see it coming.

" Oh Tony glad I found you!"

" You're always trying find me, what is it?

Steve looked hurt at Tony frowning. Tony kept his face neutral but on inside he was smiling. " You know the crowning is in few days and I just want to say who's ever pick we should work together. For sake of the kingdom." Steve said with a serious and hopeful tone. _Work together, you already have the crown smartass._ Tony gave faint smile turning away from Steve.

" Same to you, Rogers. I'm going out for a bit."

" To the brothel?"

" Oh the pure prince knows what that is?"

" T-That's not-just be careful Tony. I heard outlaws stay there."

" They keep quiet when I give them gold. Now if your done giving me puppy eyes I'm going."

" Okay....see you tomorrow then."

_Yeah keep telling yourself that._

* * *

If one wanted a good time or a business to be _dealt_ with. The Hydra Brothel is where you find it. Tony usually went to blow of steam while looking for fun. " Good evening, Prince Stark~" The row of women and men cooed waving at Tony. He smiled waving at them back. 

" Your highness have you come to play again before getting your crown?"

" You'll still visit us right?"

" How about we move in with you it'll be loads of fun~"

Tony shook his head with a smile. " I'm sorry dolls but today I'm looking for a knight. I have a special task for him." Tony stated and the room turned into whispers and gossip. Completely different from his usual and often frequent visits. " There's only one knight in. A scary one too, I heard he does dark magic?" One of the woman said shyly. Tony blew her a kiss as a show of thanks. " H-he's upstairs. And good luck your highness." Another said and Tony nodded heading up. Whomever this knight was, he was serious. The top floor completely empty now even a mouse could been found. Pulling the curtain up to enter Tony's body froze and was lifted into the air. 

" **You're in the wrong place, prince.** "

Tony looked down seeing a man in black armor with a red torn cape over his back. He was pale and his eyes glowed yellow, the others weren't kidding about him using magic, dark magic. Tony smiled and the knight narrowed his eyes still keeping Tony afloat. " I have an offer for you." The knight huffed folding his arms. " If it's something petty like stealing the crown I'm not interested." Tony fell to his feet and the knight waved him away. At least someone had good enough sense to know Tony wouldn't be the new king. This knight is a smart one. " I don't want the crown. In fact, I want you to kidnap me as your hostage." The knight glared at Tony tiling his head. " **Why would you want that? What to get the king's approval he gives a damn about you?** " The knight asked darkly. Tony smiled setting next to the knight. " Trust me, the king no longer sees me as his own. Me being out of the picture he see it as a serv-" The knight grabbed Tony by the throat pinning him on the ground. Tony shivered feeling the room grow colder and knights yellow eyes grew brighter.

" **So what is it you want, boy? Surely they taught you not to play with dangerous men."**

" **I just want to see the despair on Roger's face. Take everything from him from the ground up."**

Tony flashed a toothy grin letting out a crackle. That amused the knight as he released his grip. " So how much?" Tony asked rubbing his already bruised neck. " Like I said I'm not interested in the crown...however..." The knight's eyes scanned Tony's body as it moved up. " I wouldn't mind having you has my reward." The knight gripped Tony's thigh making him moan. " So we have a deal?" Tony question licking his lip. The knight growled pulling Tony onto his lap to kiss him roughly. The knight pulled away enjoying the lustful look in Tony's eyes.

" So what's your name my dear knight?"

" Stephen. But I'm sure you have a better name to call me right now don't you?"

" Oh yes sir~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Howard you got a storm heading your way >:3  
> left this one as an open-ended tease but don't worry full spicy ( and sugar hint hint) coming tomorrow ;)


	11. Sugar Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen becomes a sugar baby so he can pay for his college tuition. 
> 
> Requested by Sthepen Strange bottom and Ironstrange60s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E. For ref for ages. Tony is older (current age) Stephen is in his 20s ( college student)
> 
> Quick heads up gonna be starting back working again so updates gonna slow down ( which probably good thing for me lol) So if anything expect one fic per day if not every other day

Stephen sighed starring at the hotel door, room 321. He was nervous to put it lightly. He’s never done this before and questioned if he **really** should being doing this. Stephen needed money for his tuition. His housemate, Christine suggest though she was a bit tipsy at the time he get a sugar daddy. Stephen like her jokingly agreed finding a site and one thing lead to another. Stephen felt his phone vibrate in his hand he looked down seeing the message. Taking a deep breath he opened it to read it.

**Iron daddy:** U here?

**Dr wizard:** Yeah going up the elevator now.

**Iron daddy:** That’s good! Remember 321

**Dr wizard:** Lol I know. Not a serial killer right?

**Iron daddy:** Goodness no! Besides we’re at a hotel lots of cameras I’d get caught quickly. Besides why would I kill a cutie like you?

Stephen blushed and chuckled reading the text. His nerves eased up for a moment as he looked at the door again. Another message popped up.

**Iron daddy:** Whenever you’re ready just knock. Or you can turn around I and pretend you never came here. I’ll understand.

Stephen looked up at the door just now noticing the peep hole. _Jesus how long did he notice me here.._ Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Stephen knocked on the door one time. The door open and Stephen was surprised the man actually looked like his photo. Nice brown hair, perfect goatee, nice blazer, only thing missing were the expensive ass hell sunglasses. “ You look surprise.” The man said moving to the side for Stephen to come in. “ You um don’t have you sunglasses.” Stephen mumbled walking inside with his head down to hide his blush. “ Well I try not wear them indoors.” The man laughed slipping a Do Not Disturb sign on the handle before closing the door. 

The room was fairly standard, two queen size beds, mini fridge, typical hotel room but fancy. “ Thirsty?” The man asked opening the fridge showing bottled water and champagne. Stephen figured they cost if opened. “ I’m okay, thank you.” Stephen mumbled sitting on one of the beds. The man sat on the other crossing his leg. 

“ Nervous aren’t you?”

“ You can tell?”

“ *chuckles* You were sweating a bit that’s why I mentioned being thirsty. But trust me, I’ll take good care of you.”

“ I appreciate that...I’m Stephen.”

“ Tony or you can keep calling me iron daddy. I’m not picky.”

Stephen snorted covering his mouth. Tony smiled seeing Stephen was getting more comfortable. “ Let’s chat Stephen. Tell me anything you want talk about.” Tony said laying down on the bed getting comfortable himself. “ Sure, actually glad you asked.” Stephen talked to Tony about lot of things. He of course was studying to become a nerosurgeon. His hobby were mix of mediation and witchcraft., his ancestors were wiccans he pointed out. Stephen let Tony talk for a bit feeling he was talking too much not that Tony minded. Tony was general manger for tech company to help the disabled. It was stuff they talked about while texting but Stephen enjoy hearing the conversation in person better. 

“ So Stephen....want to keep talking or...”

Stephen blushed knowing what Tony was getting at. Tony always sent him money usually help him buy groceries, bus fair, money to treat himself. Stephen needed money for his tuition he didn’t want to burden himself or family paying off student loans. So Tony made an offer an offer Stephen could have easily refused. “ This your first time?” Tony asked sitting next to Stephen while keeping his distance at same time. “ With a man yes...this won’t hurt right?” Stephen asked with voice growing anxious. Tony scooted closer to rub Stephen’s back. “ I never hurt you. I’ll be very gently promise.” Tony reassured his hand moving to Stephen’s shoulder. “ How about safe word? Like wiccan, say that I’ll stop immediately.” Tony suggest and Stephen nodded feeling he could work with that. 

“ May I?”

“ Y-yeah,,,”

Tony cupped Stephen’s face kissing him softly. Stephen kissed back opening his mouth a little as Tony’s tongue pushed in. The two kissed for a moment up until Stephen tapped Tony’s hand. He pulled away allowing Stephen breath finding his flustered face adorable. “ Good so far?” Tony asked stoking Stephen cheek with his finger. “ Yes keep going p-please.” Tony smirked kissing Stephen again slowly undoing both his and his own clothes. Both were completely naked expect for Tony wearing his watch. The older man continued Stephen now going for different parts of his body. Stephen moaned into his mouth trying be quiet as possible. 

“ Don’t be shy dollface, let daddy hear that pretty voice~” 

“ I-I don’t want to be too l-AH!”

Stephen covered his mouth with both hands. He peaked one eye opened seeing Tony kissing the tip of his dick. The older man’s tongue slide around as if it were a lollipop. Tony had way more experience with this and it showed. Stephen closed his eyes moaning while receiving a blowjob. He opened then hearing Tony stopped walking away for a second. He came back holding bottle of lube and a condom. " Gonna finger you now. Turn over for me.” Tony asked watching Stephen do just that. He grabbed a pillow for Stephen to rest his stomach on. “ Relax okay?” Stephen nodded chewing on his lip as wet fingers touched his ass. Stephen grunted gripping the other pillows as Tony slowly pushed a finger inside him. “ So far so good?” Tony asked and Stephen nodded for Tony to continue. In all honesty, being fingered turned Stephen on more than the blowjob. Which felt amazing but the sensation gave Stephen a different kind of pleasure. 

“ M-more~” Stephen mumbled into his pillow rubbing his wet cock against the covers. “ Fuck you’re doing so good, dollface~ Feels good doesn’t it?” Tony moaned pushing his fingers deeper. Stephen yelped seeing white. 

“ Was-was that-”

“ Your sweet spot? Yes. That means you’re ready....are you ready?”

“ Yeah yeah I think so.”

“ Good~”

Stephen rolled over to see Tony putting the condom on and rubbed extra lube on it as well. Tony moved towards the bed frame resting against it. He pulled Stephen into his lap giving him a quick kiss. Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck shaking a little bit. “ We’ll go slow, be patient it’ll feel good soon.” Stephen winched feeling the head push inside him. It didn’t hurt but same time felt bit uncomfortable compared to Tony’s fingers. Tony pushed further after hearing a moan escape Stephen’s mouth. “ You’re doing amazing dollface. _So fucking great~”_ Stephen smiled at the praise Tony gave him. Tony began thrusting his hips gently while Stephen quietly moaned, placing his head on Tony’s shoulder. That special spot was touched again making Stephen moan in Tony’s ear. That in turn allowed Tony to moved faster.

“ Aw Tony-f-faster daddy!”

“ Of course dollface~ Being such a good boy, so tight for daddy~”

Tony thrusted faster taking in the pretty moans leaving Stephen’s mouth. Stephen began moving on his own while Tony’s hands touched his body. “ You close baby?” Tony grunted licking the shell of Stephen’s ear. Stephen whined rubbing his cock against Tony’s stomach. “ Cum for me dollface.” Stephen released a loud moan cumming on his and Tony’s stomach. Tony gave Stephen a sweet kiss petting his hair. He pulled out to lay Stephen down before getting up. When he came back he handed Stephen a bottle of water from the fridge.

“ You were amazing, Stephen.”

“ Thanks you were too.”

“ I’ll go ahead and write that check for your tuition.”

“ I don’t mind getting it later. We can just stay in bed for now.”

“ You’re too kind, dollface~ Think we can do this again?”

“ I love to do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safe, tender, soft sex is the best sex
> 
> Since updating will slow down I'll work on prompts that rated G and T Which will be highschool prompt ^-^


	12. Teenage Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Tony's parents have strong ' opinons' about the two being together
> 
> Requested by meryuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rate T   
> Heads up for mention physical abuse, dysfunctional families/home life 
> 
> Stephen and Tony's parents are dicks to their sons
> 
> Also since last teenage au fic was Tony's pov figure I do one focusing on Stephen's

**Iron Donut** : you busy?

**Otter face** : eating dinner what’s up?

**Iron donut** : oh you know the usual.

**Otter face** : everything okay?

**Iron donut** : perfectly fine :)

**Otter face** : Tony I’m serious.

**Iron donut** : I know- meet me at our spot after dinner okay?

**Otter face** : I will just be patient. Luv u <3

**Iron donut** : love you too ^_^

“ Stephen no phones during dinner.”

Stephen looked up seeing his mom glaring at him. “ Sorry. Just classmates asking about group project that’s all.” Stephen lied putting his phone away. “ Long it’s not that boy you’re talking to.” Stephen’s dad mumbled cutting into his steak. Stephen frowned but same time felt spiteful. “ Well day it was Tony. Me and two other classmates have to project together.” Both his mom and dad shot look at him in shock. “ I can’t control who my classmates are besides the teacher picked it out for us.” Another lie escaped Stephen’s mouth.

“ Well maybe we should talk to her.”

“ Why?”

“ That Stark is no good! That’s why! He’s a bad influence and I’ll be damn he corrupts your future!”

Stephen lowered his head grabbing his fork. They were wrong about Tony. It’s not a bad influence he’s actually the opposite. But they wouldn’t understand. “ Only because it’s a project we’ll allow it but afterwards better not here you’re hanging out with him. You understand?” His mom warned pointing at Stephen. _Kinda hard to do that when you’re dating him_. Stephen heard a fork drop on a plate loudly. He looked up seeing his dad turning red. They heard him..Stephen didn’t mean to say that out loud.

“ I-I didn’t mean- It’s not-“

“ *sobs* Oh god my baby no!

“ Mom stop it’s really-“

“ GO TO YOUR ROOM!”

“ Dad just let me-“

“ NOW!”

Stephen shot up from his chair storming off. Instead of going to his room he left the house entirely ignoring his parents yelling for him. Pulling out his phone he texted Tony that’ll he be to their spot soon. Grabbing his bike he peddled down the street making a few turns along the way. Eventually he made it to an abandoned scrapyard. Already he could hear clanking and metal being pulled. Stephen got off his bike pulling it with him. He smiled seeing Tony doing what he did best, building.

“ Hey.”

Tony looked up and Stephen gasped seeing bruise under his eye. He rushed one to getting better look at his boyfriend. “ Are you okay!? Who did this!??!” Stephen demanded feeling furious. “ I’m fine, Stephen just Howard being fucking Howard.” Tony sighed tossing rusty spring on the ground. “ B-but he never hits you...” Stephen whispered unsure what to do.

“ Usually but guess me saying I had a boyfriend pissed him off. Should’ve seen how red he was swear you could see steam coming out his ears.”

“ Is that really why?”

“ ....well he said bad shit about you earlier and nobody talks shit about you and gets away with it.”

Stephen chuckled to himself pulling Tony into a hug. “ Well I ran away from him because I told them you’re my boyfriend.” Tony laughed in shocking pulling back with a proud face. “ Seriously?” Stephen shrugged his shoulders feeling proud as well. “ Said you’re bad influence and I’m not suppose talk to you. Dad’s fork almost broke his plate he was so shocked.” Tony laughed kissing Stephen making the other giggle.

“ I don’t know Strange guess my influence is rubbing off on you. Which might I add makes you extremely cuter~”

“ Being another you makes me cute? Gross.”

“ Is not! But then again there’s only one of me.”

“ Two Tony Starks now that really make my parents explode.”

“ Maybe I can throw Howard in there for safe measure.”

The two exchanged laughs at their jokes. Stephen calmed down still seeing the bruise on his boyfriend cheek. “ You sure you’re okay?” Stephen asked with a serious tone. “ Honestly no but you know me I manage.” Tony shrugged looking around. Stephen knew he was still upset because he always avoided eye contact. “ Got one more year until I turn 18. I can finally move out got the money saved up too.” Tony added with a smug smile. “ He’s gonna kick you out? “ Tony nodded with anger in his eyes they quickly lighten when he faced Stephen finally. “ Yes but I’m completely okay with that. Plus now we’ll have a place to vent at that’s not this.” Tony gestured at all the junk surrounding them. Stephen smiled picture it all now.

“ Maybe once you’re 18 you can move in with me too.”

“ Yeah my parents would love that...”

“ I’m mean it Stephen Strange. Maybe it’s petty drama between them or some shit. But I don’t want be like my dad. And I know you’ll be a better person unlike yours....think about it okay?”

Stephen already did think about it and he agreed with Tony. The scary part was just actually doing it. “ Did you already have a house in mind or could we pick it together?” Stephen mumbled scooting closer to Tony bumping his shoulder. “ I was hoping you say it because I have no idea how to house hunt.” Stephen snorted shaking his head. Tony could do stupid sometimes. “ Oh Stark what would you do without me?” Stephen asked mostly to himself.

“ Probably run down the school halls naked declaring my love for you or ask you out for prom.”

“ Oh god don’t!”

“ Maybe have wrote this ass belongs to Stephen Strange on my right cheek with red sharpie.”

“ I’ll kill you and then myself out of sheer embarrassment!”

“ That be hot~”

Stephen playfully and lightly smacked the back of Tony’s head before kissing him in the same spot. How lucky they were to have each other. “ Come on let’s go house hunting and maybe I’ll kiss your bruise better.” Stephen teased holding Tony’s hand so they can start walking together.

“ That’s with or without asking dumb questions?”

“ Use your dumb smart brain and find out.”

“ Got it one dumb question per kiss sounds good to me~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They so cute and have each other that's what's important 🥺
> 
> Kinda debating if I should work on another fluff prompt or spicy prompt before starting back work again tomorrow
> 
> Hmm I'll surprise y'all 🤭 have fun guessing 😘


	13. Alpha and Omega Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony catches small group of alphas talking to Stephen. He needs to remind his omega who he belongs to
> 
> Requested by DarkTony AND Daddy Tony Starl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise another alpha and omega chapter!
> 
> We got everything folks! We got jealous Tony! Office AND rough sex! Suit n tie kink!  
> Enjoy the fic 🎪

“ Mr.Stark, I have to say you out did yourself with today’s banquet!”

“ Well you know I aim to please. But it’s also for you guys helping our city and community.”

“ Truly! And Dr. Strange being awarded best doctor of the year. Quiet impressive treating alphas and omegas. I could never!”

“ Well that’s why he was hired to do the impossible...but that proves why he earned that reward..”

“ Well perhaps tonight that reward will get him a special someone.”

Tony arched his eyebrow at the comment. He scanned the large room to find him. He glanced over by back corner seeing Stephen surrounded by people. Not just any people, _alphas._ “ Mr.Stark?” Tony kept his eyes on Stephen, only Stephen. He walked passed the woman ignoring her completely. The ones chatting among themselves stopped talking and smiling seeing Tony walk pass them. “ So Doctor, there’s an after party later tonight care to join us?” Tony clenched his fist over hearing on of them. “ Oh no thank you I have other plans.” Stephen replied sternly showing no interest in his voice. Another alpha got closer to Stephen. 

“ You sure? Just grabbing a couple of drinks,”

“ Yeah we’ll even buy yours Mister best doctor of the year.”

“ I sa-”

“ **He said no.”**

The men looked at Tony surprised. Tony stepped in front of Stephen and the alphas rightfully took a step back. “ Dr.Strange already has plans with me. Run along now.” Tony said with a smile. Not just any smile thought. A smile that said _**go away before you fuck around and find out**_. The alphas took the warning and walked away not one dared to look back. “ Tony I told them-Hey!” Tony grabbed Stephen’s hand leading him out the banquet hall. “ Tony-slow down!” Stephen urged but Tony ignored him pushing open the doors. “ Tony stop!” Stephen yelled quietly as they walked down the hallway. Tony stopped at one of the doors opening it. He shoved Stephen inside the vacant office room as the lights automatically cut on. “ What the hell i-”Tony forcefully grabbed Stephen’s chin pulling him into a rough kiss. The two grunts as Tony shoved his tongue completing dominating the inside of Stephen’s mouth. Stephen groan trying to push away and only then did Tony stop. The alpha licked his lip noticing it was bleeding due to Stephen biting him.

“ What the fuck is your problem!?”

“ You know the answer..”

“ **Tony**. I told them no, I can handle myself!”

“ No what you didn’t tell those pricks was that you are **MINE**!”

Stephen rolled his eyes shaking his head. “ I can’t believe you’re doing this. Everything we talked about, your trust in me! Just gonna throw it out!” Stephen looked hurt, he was hurt. It took months just to convince Tony to allow him to do his job. So much convincing and _convincing_ for his omega to do what he loved to do. Tony even allowed Stephen to keep their relationship private. But that was the issue. How could they know Stephen was his if the omega didn’t say it. Tony regretted not putting his scent all over Stephen to prevent the whole situation from happening. _Even if you did those alphas would still try taking what’s yours._ Tony told himself. Nobody knew Stephen belonged to Tony, but that’s okay. The alpha planned to fix that. Tony growled walking towards Stephen. The omega stepped back bumping into the empty desk behind him. 

“ Oh sweetheart. I know you’re enjoying yourself tonight, I’m glad actually. But enjoyment tends to make one forget things.”

“ Forget what?”

“ **I’ll show you~”**

Tony pinned Stephen against the desk so the omega couldn’t escape. He undid Stephen’s shirt collar giving him access to his exposed neck. Tony purred covering Stephen in hickies from his neck down to his collarbone. “ T-Tony st-aH~~” Stephen moaned already getting flustered. Tony chuckled darkly undoing Stephen’s belt sticking his hand in his boxers. “ Ah sweetheart already dripping for me? You know why right?” Tony asked rubbing his finger over the tip of Stephen’s cock. “ You know that only I can make you this way. Make you feel so good for me~” Tony purred adding another hickey on Stephen’s skin. Stephen moaned at Tony’s touch.

“ No other alpha could make you feel this way. **No one**. Want me to prove it to you?”

“ Y-You made your point asshole,,”

“ Hmm I think you need a hands-on example~”

Tony turned Stephen so the omega was facing the desk. Tony pulled his slacks down moving his fingers towards his ass. “ W-wait- shit,,” Stephen mewled as Tony fingered him. “ Bet those fucking alphas couldn’t make you wet like this could they?” Tony teased licking Stephen’s ear. He couldn’t fingering his omega taking in the pleasing sounds.

“ T-Tony please,,”

“ Hm? Please what?”

“ Heh your example isn’t really convincing...”

Stephen turned his head flashing Tony a smug smirk. _So that’s how you want to play_. Tony laughed enjoying how Stephen’s body shivered and stilled. He leaned in close towards his ear, teeth almost nipping. “ **Well let me show you~** ” Tony slammed his cock into Stephen will full force the sound Stephen made would have had Tony cumming then in there. But not yet, Stephen needed to learn his place first.

“ **Get ready sweetheart. This is how an alpha fucks his omega.** ”

“ How- oH GOD!”

Tony gripped Stephen’s ass with both hands and thrusted his hips. Only thing keeping Stephen from falling was the desk itself which he held for dear life. The smug attitude from Stephen was now a mere mess screaming and moaning. Whatever he could say couldn’t be finished. Tony grunted drilling into Stephen’s sweet spot without mercy. Only thing the omega saw were stars in form of Tony’s name. “ uGh- TOn-aHA!” Tony grinned proud of the noise Stephen made. He thought about fucking Stephen then and there in front of everyone. Letting them know Stephen was his, what they missed out on. Of course, Tony would never give them the luxury of witnessing their moment. **_And if they did I kill them all and fuck my omega in their blood_** **. “** P-pleASE-hgng-NE-nEed to c-cUM-” Stephen begged trying push back but Tony gripped his ass hard keeping him in place. Tony licked his teeth using on hand to hold Stephen’s cock tightly. 

“ Who do you belong to?” Tony asked with a strong thrust. “ Y-you,,” Stephen replied weakly his voice almost cracking. “ **Louder damn it!”** Tony demanded, slapping Stephen’s ass squeezing his cock tighter. “ yOU ALPHA! MY ALPHA!” Stephen scream his hands clung onto the office desk so hard one think it would break any moment.

“ That’s right. **I’M** your alpha. Nobody else! You’re fucking mine and next time some weak bitch alpha comes to you, you better fucking tell them. **You understand me!?”**

**“ Y E S!!!”**

Tony removed his hand and grab hold of Stephen’s shoulder plowing into him one last time cumming inside him. Stephen screamed feeling teeth biting the back of his neck as cum covered the desk. The two breathed heavily as Tony pulled out making sure not to knott Stephen. He stared at his omega seeing his upper body covered in nice shades of blue and purple hickies. Stephen finally got up sighing as he fix his shirt and pants. Tony glanced at the poor desk covering in claw marks and cum. _Good thing nobody’s moved in here yet._ Tony smiled thinking about the person smelling them in their new office space. A message letting them know who Tony and Stephen were to each other.

“ What are you smiling about?” Stephen asked buckling his pants. Tony realized he preferred Stephen with messy hair because he made him look cuter. “ You look lovely that’s all.” Tony said walking up to Stephen giving him a soft kiss. Stephen moaned kissing back hugging his one and only alpha. “ You need to stop being jealous.” Stephen half-heartily joked. “ Please if I was surrounded by omegas drooling over me you fuck me silly~” Tony fired back with a grin. “ You’re right. Which reminds me...” Stephen leaned down giving Tony’s neck wet kisses, biting each spot. “ S-sweetheart?” Stephen hummed moving away. He tugged at Tony’s shirt collar exposing the new love bites. 

“ There. Now everyone will know you’re mine.”

“ Hey what about you??”

“ Please as if you let anyone but your _robots_ see my body like this. Besides... ***** _whispers_ ***** **I prefer everyone knowing an omega fucked his alpha.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry gotta throw in Powerdom Stephen at the end. Tony loves when Stephen switches gears like that the slut.
> 
> Last chapter I mention making an a epilogue. Is this it tehe maybe maybe not 🤭😘
> 
> But hey if you want see more don't hesitate to ask 💖
> 
> Gonna take a break for real but next chapter will be fluff. Until next time!


	14. Kitsune AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Howard go on a camping trip. He encounters a fox while hunting, a very mystical fox at that. 
> 
> requested by antykreatywna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated G  
> heads up for slight animal harm  
> Tony is 10 years old
> 
> Fun fact I have been putting this one off because I really didn't know what to do with this prompt. But google is my and now we got a fic :D  
> Hope you enjoy

“ Do we have to do this dad? I thought we were camping?”

“ We **are** camping, Tony. Part of camping is hunting for food.”

“ Sooo why are carrying rifles instead of fishing poles?”

“ Look son, you wanted to go camping practically begged me. I wanted to do my hunting. It’s called compromising. Now remember what I taught and just don’t get hurt.”

Tony frowned as his dad walked away rifle in hand leaving his son alone in the woods. _Dumb camping trip_. Tony grumbled putting the rifle strap around his shoulder. He didn’t want to hunt animals for food or sport. Tony just wanted spend time with his dad and even he couldn’t do that right. Alas, Tony wasn’t gonna let that spoil his fun. He had to make every second count because he knew Howard hated the outdoors. Tony decided to take a hike and admire nature itself. As he walked he smiled seeing squirrels and birds do what they do best. Tony stopped seeing a fox. Expect the fox was moving funny, almost like it was stuck. Carefully, Tony walked closer and gasped at what he saw. The poor fox’s paw got caught in bear trap and was struggling.

“ Oh shit-SORRY- um w-what do I do?”

Tony panicked looking around. He couldn’t just call find his dad because Howard would definitely kill the fox. But Tony couldn’t just leave it there either. The fox whimpered making Tony cling to his rifle. “ Oh! Okay hang on buddy I’ll get you out!” Tony held the rifle just how his dad taught him. He focused it on the trap itself making sure it wouldn’t hurt the fox. “ T-this is gonna sound loud, I’m sorry!” Tony pulled the trigger which fired a loud bang scary away birds. Tony’s ears were ringing it took hima moment to collect himself. Opening one eye he saw the trapped was damaged. Quickly he rushed over to pull the trap apart and the fox got up limping away.

“ Y-Your welcome!....be safe...”

The fox stopped as it’s ears perked up. It’s fur began to glow becoming bright like sunlight. Tony shield his eyes using his arm as the light got brighter. Sensing it was gone, Tony looked up and feel on the grass yelping. There was a man standing in front of him. Tall, salt n pepper hair, a beard, blue-green eyes, wearing a blue outfit with a red cape. The most bizarre part was that the man had fox ears and fox tail. Tony eyes widen realizing it was the same fox due to the man’s bleeding hand.

“ Thank you young man.” The stranger replied warmly, he bent down to shake Tony’s hand. “ Um don’t mention it..” Tony answered still shocked. The man chuckled helping the boy up. 

“ What are you...?”

“ A Kitsune, a magical fox. You can call me Stephen.”

“ *giggles* A magical fox name Stephen?”

Stephen arched his eyebrow and Tony covered his mouth. “ S-sorry! I’m Tony!” Tony apologized sticking out his hand. Stephen smiled using his none-injurie hand to shake Tony’s. “ Well Tony I’m grateful for you helping me. So I’ll give you one wish.” Stephen explained, Tony eyes light up at the offer.

“ I can wish for anything!?”

“ You may, whatever you want just name it.”

Tony bounced becoming very excited. A millions things ran into his mind on what he could wish for. “ Tony where are you!?” The two looked up hearing the distant voice. _Dad!?_ Tony looked at Stephen watching his ears twitching at the sound. _Ah if my dad finds him he’ll-_ A lightbulb went off in Tony’s head and he smiled. “ Mr.Stephen I know what I want to wish for.” Stephen got up but Tony gestured him to come close. Stephen leaned in so the boy can whisper in his ear.

“ Is that what you wish for?”

“ Yup. I’m sure.”

“ So be in then. Thank you again, Tony. Enjoy your wish.”

Tony snapped his finger and gust of leaves circled them. The leaves fell leaving Tony alone, Stephen was gone. “ Tony! Oh thank god you’re okay!” Howard rushed towards his son pulling him into a tight hug. “ D-dad you’re crushing me,,” Tony grunted finding it hard to breath. “ Sorry kid. I heard gunfire-you’re not hurt are you?” Howard asked concerned, Tony shook his head. “ Thought I saw something but guess I missed, I’m sorry.” Tony mumbled and noticed the bear trap was gone. “ Don’t be kid, listen I’m sorry trying ruin your fun. Let’s just head back to camp and make smores.

” Howard offered taking the rifle away from Tony. “ Really!? Oh can we roast those hot dogs mom packed too?”

“ Sure Tony! Tomorrow we’ll go fishing sounds good?”

“ Hell yeah!”

“ Hey that’s mom’s word only she can use that! Now come on let’s head back to camp!”

Howard bent down to allow Tony to ride his back. Once secure he stood up giving Tony a bigger view of their surroundings. Off in the distance he say Stephen waving at him. Tony waved back grinning.

_Thanks for making my wish come true_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony: I wish my dad just spend time with me on camping trip and have fun  
> Stephen: Wish granted.  
> Inner Stephen: I have the urge to bite his dad's ankles or be a petty fox....weird.


	15. Reverse Alpha and Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen a powerful alpha wrecks havoc on Stark Kingdom. Tony offers a deal an alpha like Stephen can't refuse  
> Requested by écrivain_solitaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E  
> You heard of Omega Stephen and Alpha Tony. Get ready for Alpha Stephen and Omega Tony 😎  
> AND it's got prince Tony.  
> Double wammy

Stephen is a powerful alpha and very dangerous one at that. Many, as they should, do as he says and no harm comes to them. Others, how foolish they were, needed just a small example of what Stephen could do. One tragedy later their on their knees begging for forgiveness. It’s humoring when many alphas trying to be high and mighty think they can take on Stephen. Alphas loved showing their power. Stephen did to. It’s in their nature after all. _And yet..._ There was one kingdom that wouldn’t fall in line. Stubbornness or pride they refused to give in, they go far sacrificing meaning. Their king called himself an alpha but all he does is hide in his sparkling tower watching from above. Stephen’s younger self would have long killed the king himself shattering the kingdom itself. But’s he’s older now, far more patient which always makes his victories more satisfying. Being patient brings on many surprises too. A pleasant surprise getting a visit from the kingdom’s prince himself. _How interesting._

“ You want me to stop?”

“ Yes. I want you to stop this madness and leave my kingdom, the people alone.”

“ Your father said that too and I delivered him the heads of his _supposed_ powerful alphas. I heard you were a brilliant prince, Tony the prince of minds they called you...or maybe that’s a mere rumor.”

Stephen and his goons laughed while Tony remained unbothered. “ Be honest, _**prince**_ _._ Surely you didn’t thinking asking would work?” Stephen chuckled tapping the arm rest of his throne. “ I have an offer. Accept this offer you’ll have to protect this kingdom not conquer it.” The room grew silent. Everyone stared at Tony as if he gone mad. “ And what exactly are you offering? **Better be a good offer too...”** A large man stood behind Tony holding the blade of his sword against Tony’s neck. Once again the prince was unphased by death itself mere inches away from his throat. “ I offer myself, become my husband. The kingdom will not only be under protection but it’ll be **your** kingdom. I say this offer is a win win in your favor. **You won’t refuse this offer.** ” Stephen gave a surprised smile. He wasn’t sure if he were to laugh or be impressed by it all, it was a mix of both.

“ Tempting, but I’m not into alphas.”

“ Ah so even someone like you believe that rumor?”

“ _What_.”

Stephen nose twitch smelling an aroma of cherries mixed with lemon. Such a sweet smell it made Stephen’s mouth water. “ **Out. Everyone but you prince.”** The sounds of people shuffling and scattering the room came and went. Including the brunt disarming himself leaving Tony in one peace. Stephen stood up walking to Tony. The closer he got the more _unwrapped_ Tony became. “ Tony the prince of minds, an omega not an alpha. You want me court you, does you daddy know about this?” Stephen purred lifting Tony’s chin with his finger. The prince’s eyes were dilating, his face flustered, his body trying to remain still and shook ever so slightly. “ Would it matter if he did or didn’t? All my suitors were killed by you anyway. You’re the strongest alpha in this kingdom.” Stephen grinned showing his fangs, he loved watching Tony’s shrink. A blend of fear and lust. _**He’s the one**_ _._

Stephen kissed Tony pushing his tongue in with little to no force. He took his time tasting the inside of prince omega. Tony grunt clinging t Stephen’s clothes. The alpha chuckled pulling away. Tony fell to the ground panting his face nearly pink. The omega’s smell grew stronger making Stephen growl in excitement. “ Naughty prince, you came soon as your heat started didn’t you?” Stephen teased pressing his foot against Tony’s nearly erect crouch. 

“ I’m thinker..besides as I said you won’t refuse this.”

_Clever and brilliant~_

“ As for the wedding do you prefer private or public-aGH!”

Tony’s clothes were ripped off leaving him exposed. Stephen removed his as well. “ **Let’s just skip to the honeymoon, dear~”** Stephen kissed Tony again, rougher, even sloppier than before. The omega yelped at the sudden kiss as his back hit the cold ground. Stephen pulled back licking his lips. The prince even tasted like cherries. “ Y-you animal,,” Tony spat with a shaken smile. Stephen laughed rubbing himself against Tony. “ Your husband, dear. Your alpha husband~” Stephen shoved Tony onto his stomach forcing him on his knees. Stephen chuckled seeing slick sliding down Tony’s legs shaking like a leaf. “ Bet your dead suitors would never done this.” Stephen leaned in licking the rim of Tony’s ass. “ oH GOD- AH~” Tony shouted in surprised. The alpha moaned eating out his omega. “ M-mhm-more~~” Tony mewled as Stephen’s tongue fucked him. Stephen pulled out rubbing his mouth. “ Ready to feel how an alpha mates his omega?” Stephen asked rubbing his cock against Tony’s hole. Tony turned arounnd weakly and gasped at the size and length. “ That’s going in me,,,” He whispered in nervous lustful tone. “ Of course, this alpha cock is for you and only you, my dear husband~” Stephen pushed the tip in listening the Tony breathless gasp. He pushed further as Tony’s ass swallowed him whole. He stood still for a moment taking in the wet warmth. 

“ _m-move,,,”_

“ Hm? You’re mumbling dear. Your husband doesn’t like a mumbler. **Speak up.”**

**“ Move-p-please,,,,alpha.”**

**“ Since you asked so nicely~**

Stephen thrusted into Tony with ease. His omega would tigthen and lossen everytime. Tony panted with pleasure enjoying his alpha fucking him. Stephen smirked grabbing both of Tony’s hand pulling them behind his back. The alpha fucked his omega into the ground. Words could barely leave Tony’s mouth, just a lovely mix of yelps and moans. Soon Tony began trying fuck himself on Stephen’s cock. Stephen always did prefer an omega working for their cock.” mORE! MORE ALPHA!” Tony begged his mind going nearly blank as Stephen plowed his sweet spot. Stephen moved his hand onto Tony’s stomach pressing on it. “ Feel that? Remember this my dear prince. Never forget this. **You belong to me. I’ll be the one and only alpha to make you this way.”** Tony’s stomach tighten feeling close to cumming. Stephen pace increased becoming faster and harder Tony was losing it. “ Fu-pLE-a-ALPHA-HA-MARK ME!” Tony pleaded at his limit. Stephen lifted Tony up pulling him to his chest. His teeth sunk into back of Tony’s neck. The prince whaled cumming as Stephen came inside him. The alpha hugged him keeping the knot inside his omega. 

Stephen licked the bite, purring to keep Tony relaxed. “ Is-is my kingdom safe now,,,” Tony whispered his voice hoarse and drifting. “ Our kingdom dear. And yes. I’ll make sure nothing harms it ever again.” Stephen promised placing soft kisses on Tony’s face. Tony sighed in relief with a tired smile. “ I’m glad, thank you,,” Tony replied placing his and Stephen’s hand over his stomach.

“ Our pups deserve a strong kingdom and alpha afterall...”

“ Yes they do. I’m happy to make that a reality.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The knotting bit is for you DarkTony! I know you mention mpreg but this is closet I can get to it but I'm sure a reverse ABO fic is just as good
> 
> Also I'm doing little experimenting. I have a list of prompts, new request get added to the bottom. I'm kinda going out of order seeing what idea comes first and just run with it. So for those that sent prompts early on and haven't been filled yet be patient I will get to them one way or the other. If your curious I have 16 prompts currently. But the list always grows by chapter upload which is makes me extremely happy. Anyway off to bed until next fun prompt 🤗


	16. Iron Fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic iron fam nuff said  
> Requested by meryuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I wrote this on my phone while at work sorry :c

“ Tony....Tony wake up....I made coffee.”

Tony’s eyes snapped opened. “ You made coffee?” Tony asked rubbing his eyes with a yawn. “ I can’t believe that spell still works.” Tony heard Stephen say trying hold back a laugh. “ What spell?” Tony grumbled stretching like a cat. “ Nothing. Your children are making breakfast today.” Stephen replied kissing his husband’s forehead. “ Well I’m sure you prefer their cooking over minds anyway.” Tony shrugged finally pushing the covers off him.

“ Fridays what’s going on today?”

_“ Well boss, Vision and Wanda are dropping the twins off at noon. Princess Shuri along with MJ and Ned are here to assist Peter with a project. Harley is helping them. Don’t forget at 5 o clock Morgan wants to watch Frozen sing-a-long movie, again._

“ That’s it?”

_“ Happy was assigned to teach Nebula how to drive but he canceled for reasons he didn’t wish to disclose.”_

“ He’s traumatized after teaching Harley how to drive, I don’t blame him.”

Tony laughed at Stephen’s comment. “ Babe you can teach her you know.” Tony offered as Stephen handed him a fresh shirt. “ You can too.” Stephen countered picking up Tony’s clothes tossing them in clothes hamper. Whatever the case may be the two had a busy day upon them. “ Sure we can’t just stay in bed, babe?” Tony asked watching the bed be made by itself. Tony loved when Stephen used his magic like that.

“ We did that last time and the kids showed Morgan and Nebula kill bill. “

“ I’m still not sure where ser got a katana from..”

“ Her birthday. Because she never had one you gave her on gift per day.”

“ Oh yeah....Nebula really likes her weapons.”

“ All more reason you’ll teach her to drive my oh so loving husband~”

Tony didn’t catch on what Stephen said. How could he when his wizard husband was kissing him. Tony moaned placing his hand on Stephen’s. “ Billy and Tommy won’t be here til noon. Want give me a quickie?” Tony asked already placing kisses on Stephen’s neck.

_“ Sorry to interrupt but MJ and Harley are teaching Morgan how to make, and I quote:_ **_a reverse cereal pancake flavored.”_ **

Tony and Stephen froze having awful flashback of Harley’s last food experience. “ My baby!” Tony shouted already bolting out the bedroom. Stephen got up opening a portal to downstairs mentally preparing himself for the worst. He did smile seeing Tony hug his coffee machine that it wasn’t damaged unlike the rest of their kitchen.

Today like other days was going to be very eventful in beautiful yet chaotic way. But that’s usually how there family is and wouldn’t trade it for the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can probably make an fic of this on it's own.  
> And you're thinking " Yeah skip do it!" and to that I say " One day my friend one day"
> 
> But hey next chapter is another Jealous Tony prompt 😏


	17. Update

So I have a mix of prompts some being follow ups from previous prompts 

the individual prompts I’m gonna leave alone because got caught in writers block. So the follow up prompts I’ll work on next after I post upcoming chapter for today ( it’s not jealous Tony one just yet. Wasn’t happy with what I wrote so went to different prompt ;-;) But this I think you guys will really like   
  


as for reference the follow up chapters are: Kitsune AU, dark prince and knight AU, and reverse alphas and omega. I’ll start one of them soon but expect those to be next upcoming updates.

* break is over back to retail work lol


	18. Mob Boss AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen works for Mob Boss Tony Stark. Things take a turn when Stephen doesn't pay what he owes
> 
> requested by KitsuneMagicJNC and Huong96 for Dark!Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E  
> dirty talk, rough blowjob  
> Yup it's THAT kind of fic 😈

“ -now remember take only, and I can’t stress this enough, only 2 pills per day. One in morning when you wake up. And the other right before you go to bed. Do this for 2 weeks your leg will be fine.”

“ I will, you’re real life saver Dr. Strange.”

“ You can thank me after that leg healed, but you’re welcome.”

“ Yeah- so how much?”

“ On the house. Now I hate to rush but I have another patient to see soon. Take the back way it’ll be easier for your leg

“ Thanks again Doctor I owe you!”

Stephen smiled opening the back door so his patient can leave. Once seeing he was gone, Stephen pinched bridge of his nose. Another month on the third Thursday, he hated it but he couldn’t do much about it. Checking his watch, Stephen sighed opening his front door.

“ What’s up doc?”

“ You know if I had a dollar every time you said that-“

“ Still wouldn’t cover your debt.”

“ And how is your day, Mr.Stark?”

“ Not good, Stephen. Take a seat.”

Stephen sat on the metal table as Stark and a large blonde man entered the room. Stephen noticed the grunt carrying a makeshift axe in his hand. Stephen gulped starring at the weapon seeing the odd brown coloring on the sharp steel. Undoubtedly it's dried blood. Stark leaned against the sink taking off his shades. His brown eyes were filled with disappointment as it gazed at Stephen.

“ Let’s cut to the chase, the money you been giving us is low. **Very low**. A homeless person could give me better money than you.”

Stephen’s eyes glanced at the blonde’s fist tightened on his axe. “ Start explaining why you’re fucking with my money, Stephen.” Stark stated tapping away at the sink. Stephen nodded already seeing his life flash before his eyes. All the mistakes he made, the biggest mistake was working for Tony Stark. A mob boss than ran the city and couldn’t be touched. Not even the IRS or CIA could solid dirt him. Why would Stephen worked for such a monster? Tony Stark had 3 qualities: money, charisma, and brilliance. Triple combo that can be used for good or bad, Tony choose bad and by god he made that bad look so damn good.

What bad could Tony do? Convince people like Stephen to do shady business for them. In his case, a black market doctor. The type of doctor to treat a patient zero questions asks. Remove an organ or two receive unmarked bills within the hour after the deed is done. Stephen became a doctor to save lives but like many he needs the money too. A deal with the devil would’ve been better in his favor than Tony.

“ I’ve been using the money to pay for my sister’s surgery along with her medical bills.”

Stephen explained being truthful. Stephen got a cut from his job but that’s how Tony did his business. Lore you in with big money coming your way. Then that money gets deducted to cover expenses. Doctors are expensive, that’s how Stephen’s debt began. He had no choice in the matter. A risk he was willingly to take for his sisters health.

“ Well Stephen I always liked your honesty, not enough honest people. But seems even you can follow a simple rule. And what’s the rule, doc?”

“ Don’t mess with your money.”

“ That’s right, noble of you looking out for your sister but... **is she really your sister if she becomes nothing but a vegetable**?”

Stephen charged at Tony trying to attack him. The blonde brunt used the back in of his axe smacking Stephen causing him to crash into the wall. Stephen wheezed seeing blood in the floor, his face hurt especially his jaw. Stephen flinched as the blade of the axe hovered over his head like a guillotine.

“ You know out all doctors I hired, you, by far were the best one. Damn shame you couldn’t be different. Any last words?”

“ Please...I’m begging you safe my sister. “

Stephen lowered his head knowing his time was up. If he could die knowing she’ll recover to live her life. That’s good enough for him. The axe lifted and Stephen closed his eyes waiting for the hopefully quick death.

“ Just a sec, point break.”

Stephen opened his eyes and looked up at Tony rubbing his chin. “ Leave the room, Thor. Keep watch outside.” Stephen watch the brunt leave the room with no complaint, expect for death glare. Tony sat on the office chair humming. Stephen didn’t understand why his head was still in tact. “ Say have pretty eyes. Nice mouth too....come here.” Stephen didn’t wanted to ask why but he didn’t dare open his mouth to object. “ Actually crawl to me.” Stephen nodded doing as he was told slowly crawling to Tony. He had sick feeling in pit of his stomach. The reality of his situation kicked in as Tony opened his legs.

“ You get what’s happening right?”

“ Yes...”

“ Good boy, get to it.”

Stephen stared at Tony’s crotch, Stephen’s injured jaw ached. “ I have to do everything myself.” Tony clicked his tongue grabbing fist full of Stephen’s hair shoving his face between his legs.

“ **Suck**. Or maybe I should bring Thor-“

“ NO PLEASE!- I-I’ll do it.,,”

Stephen undid Tony’s pants unbuckling his belt and pulling the zipper down. He lowered the mob boss’s boxers and gasped seeing the size not even erect yet. “ Go on and watch the teeth.” Tony gestured petting Stephen’s head. Stephen grabbed Tony’s cock giving it a few timid strokes. Tony sighed with a annoyance making Stephen flinch. Swallowing his pride, Stephen licked the shaft and worked his way to the tip. The way Tony grunted assured Stephen he was doing mostly right. Blood dripped on the now harden organ and Stephen quickly cleaned it with his tongue fearful Tony would complain. “ Fuck you’re good,,” Tony groaned as Stephen swirled his tongue over tip dripping pre-cum. Stephen did his best trying relax his jaw knowing it was sore. Not that Tony cared.

“ **Hold Still**.”

That was the only warning Stephen got if it even counted as a warning. Tony gripped his heads thrusting his hip. Stephen’s eyes watered feeling the man’s cock pushing it’s way down his throat. Stephen squeezed Tony’s thigh trying to pull away. It was no use Tony’s gripped was stronger. “ Fuck your mouth is warm, fucking slut.” Tony panted fucking Stephen’s throat with no mercy. Stephen choked almost gagging finding little to no air. He begged for whatever this was to end soon.

“ Yeah- yeah this suits you better. My own personal cum dump~” Tony cooed licking his lips watching Stephen’s teary eyes twitch almost rolling back. “ Next time I’ll use you as a cock warmer. Maybe have Thor take a spin at you.” Stephen groaned not wanting that. Tony hissed at the sudden vibration around his cock. Tony shoved Stephen’s head deeper keeping his head in place. Tony cam down Stephen’s throat living him no choice but to swallow.

“ Take daddy’s cum and don’t you dare spit it out.” Tony warned feeling Stephen gulp what he could. Stephen was finally allowed to breath as Tony pulled his head away covering his face with left over cum. Tony huff getting up and straighten his clothes as if he didn’t just skull fuck Stephen. Stephen felt empty processing if what happen did happen. It did. Tony was taking pictures of his cum covered face with grin. “ Congrats doctor you’ve been promoted.” Tony stated still texting on his phone. Stephen stared at him uncertain what he meant. Tony noticed putting his phone away.

“ You’ll still be handling patients. In fact charge them double to make up what you lost. Your actual payment for your sister’s bills is simple. You'll my own personal cock warmer. Sounds good? Good. You’ll be hearing from me again...Oh and leave the cum on your face.”

Tony patted Stephen’s sore cheek. Chuckling how Stephen weakly winced. The mob boss left leaving Stephen by himself. He got up heading to mini fridge pulling out an ice pack. Stephen placed it on his jaw as the coldness did its work. Stephen broke down leaning against the counter. Regretting everything he’s done getting him to this point. He wished death took him but sheer will and luck made him stay.

_I'm doing this for her,,,I just want her to get better soon,,,_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 highkey tempted to do a follow up chapter on this. Like really want Stephen get railed by Tony and Thor  
> Because out few people I ship Stephen with Thor is on there. Mans is himbosexual
> 
> Of course if that's what you guys want 😶👉🏾👈🏾


	19. Kitsune AU part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, now older, goes on solo camping trip and meets an unexpected guest
> 
> Requested by DarkTony and Meryuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as stated in update chapter gonna work on follow up chapters and then go back to other individual prompts 
> 
> Enjoy

Tony wanted to go camping again. It’s been so many years but he needed it to detox from the world especially his job. He even went to same woods that his dad took him too. Only fond memories Tony had of Howard really. Not that this was about Howard.. Tony noticed after the years the woods had an upgrade. A company installed actual cabins, rec area, grilling stations, proper outhouses. It was nice, Tony rented a private cabin close to the lake away from others. Tony really just wanted to be alone and meant it.

Tony went fishing first thing in the morning. The sunrise hit the water just right. Tony whistled to himself casting his reel and waited. He picked the right time too, caught lots of fish even few big ones. Some the big ones he kept in bucket for his dinner later the rest he toss back. Grabbing some bait, out corner of his eye Tony saw an orange figure. A tail popped out of the grass and Tony stood still watching the creature. A head looked up and Tony chuckled seeing a fox with blue eyes.

“ Hey little guy. Don’t mind me just fishing.”

Tony announced letting the fox know he meant no harm. The fox creeped closer and Tony watched him for a moment. The fox glanced at the fish bucket licking its mouth. “ Hungry huh?” Tony asked and the fox still glanced at the bucket with hungry eyes. “ Ah here we go!” Tony exclaimed reeling in another fish. It wasn’t big but not to small neither. He looked at the fox starting at his catch. “ ah what the hell, here you go.” Tony toss the fish towards the fox that caught it with ease nearly swallowing it whole. Tony laughed as the fox continued chewing its food. He noticed the fox had a scar on it’s paw. Oddly enough it looked familiar but couldn’t figure out why. Tony shrugged going back to his fishing. Something bright yet warm tickled his back. He jumped turning around seeing the fox itself was glowing. That fox quickly turned into a man. “ Y-you’re,,,” Toby was looking at a man with fox ears and tails. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“ We meet again, Tony. You’ve gotten bigger.”

Tony blinked few times processing it all. The voice sounded so familiar, the man looked familiar! “ S-Stephen,,?” Stephen smiled pulling Tony into a warm hug.

“ It’s nice to see you again.”

***

_I forgot Stephen...how the hell do I forget him!??_

Tony paced his cabin room yelling at himself internally. Stephen sat at the dinning table sipping herbal tea. His tail wagged enjoying the pleasant taste. “ Tony sit, have some tea with me.” Stephen offered pouring a cup for Tony. Tony stopped looking at the man fox. “ I forgot you even existed,,” Tony mumbled upset with himself as he sat down.

“ I’m not upset about it. I’m just surprised as you when you came back. Really happy to see you again..”

Stephen smiled into his cup and Tony swore he saw him blushing. It was cute. “ So um how you been?” Tony asked holding the cup to warm his hands. “ I’ve been well. You’re people did an amazing job with the woods. Very friendly to the life here.” Tony realized Stephen meant people in general not him. “ What about you? How’s your father?” Stephen asked seeing his dad wasn’t around like last time. Tony frowned pushing his cup away a little. “ We don’t talk anymore.” Is all Tony said looking away. “ I see.” Stephen replied not wanting to pry.

“ You know after saving me from that bear trap I granted you a wish. Do you remember that wish?”

“ Not really...”

“ It was so you and your father could enjoy camping together.”

“ Dumb wish really.”

Stephen’s eats folded down sensing Tony being upset. “ Forgive me, I see this topic is unpleasant.” Tony looked at Stephen feeling bad now. “ Shit- Sorry for crabby attitude. I haven’t been on good terms with my dad over the years.” Tony gave a bitter laughed shaking his head. “ That’s kinda why I came here. We had a big fight and just need to get away.” Tony confessed, he felt better seeing Stephen’s ears lift up.

“ You were kind enough to share your food. I can grant you another wish...perhaps you like-“

Tony held his hand up shaking his head. “ It’s nice offer Stephen but I’ll have to pass. I prefer sighting our differences the right way. Thanks anyway.” Tony assured with a smile. “ Well you can always use your wish for something else.” Stephen suggested blushing ever so slightly again. “ Stephen do you have a crush on me?” Stephen’s ears twitch as his face grew pink. “ W-what do you mean??” Stephen stuttered trying hide his face using his cup. _So cute._ “ You’re handsome...not many humans age well now and days.” Stephen said straight forward making Tony giggle. “ I’m staying here for a week...I wouldn’t mind the company.” Tony hint enjoying how Stephen’s tail wagged excitingly. “ I love that!-if-if you don’t mind. I can give you a tour of the woods” Stephen left ear twitched as he began petting his tail. Tony laughed getting excited. 

“ Sounds fun when do we start?”

****

“ A waterfall?”

“ Yes, it’s my home hidden away from people even other animals. Usually it’s have time to myself. Like what you’re doing.”

“ Yeah...so do you stay in your fox form or human form in your home?”

“ We’re here.”

Stephen winked and Tony avoiding the question. Tony crossed his arms seeing Stephen push vines away to reveal secret cave opening. Stephen held his hand out for Tony to take. The inside was cool and damp. I tiny stream ran long the ground. Rock were covered in moss. Tony was amazed as Stephen lead him deeper into the cave. The different crystals and rocks hitting the water blew Tony’s mind. As they walked Tony could heard crashing water. “ Here we are, I’ll still hold your hand since it’s slippery.” Stephen said pulling Tony close to him by the hip not hand. Tony didn’t mind, he was lost starring at the water crashing along the rocks. “ It’s beautiful...” Tony muttered enjoying the sprinkle of water hitting his face. “ Thank you for showing me this, Stephen. Seriously.” Tony thanked with an amazed grinned. Stephen tails curled around the two pulling them closer watching the scenario in peace. 

“ I think I know my wish.”

Tony broke the silence and Stephen glance at him intrigued. “ It’s probably dumb wish too but I wouldn’t mind us spending more time together, even out of the woods...” Tony scratching his cheek blushing. It was a ridiculous wish and wouldn’t blame Stephen if he laughed at it. “ Are you asking that we be mates?” Stephen asked in a sincere tone. “ Mates?” Stephen cupped Tony’s face, their foreheads touched looking one another in the eye. 

“ Yes, we’ll be bonded, linked, become one. Until the end of time.”

“ Like marriage?”

“ *chuckles* In a sense but unlike marriages you can’t break it. Do you understand what I mean?”

Tony nodded still confused in all honesty. “ We’re soulmates. The moment you found and saved me I knew you were the one.” Stephen explained rubbing Tony’s cheek. “ I knew you return to me someday and you did. Words don’t describe how happy I am you returned!” Stephen’s tail pull loosen on Tony. “ Of course that’s if you feel the same way. Mates only work if both consent and feel the same..” Stephen added giving Tony space. It was a lot to take in but even Tony couldn’t deny they had something. Over the years Tony begged his dad to take him camping again. Not only so they can bond but also to see Stephen. That never came, their relationship drifted and Tony later gave up camping again...he forgot about Stephen. They were connected and Tony wanted to keep that.

“ I...I wish for us to be mates. I want to take you on dates, explore the woods with you. Everything you are I want in my life....if that’s okay with you.”

Stephen smiled pulling Tony close to him again. “ Is that what you wish?” He asked tail curling around them both. “ Yeah..and I mean it about taking you on a date. Gotta do this right!” Tony encouraged with a determined face. “ Then I accept.” Stephen kissed Tony’s hand as a marked appeared glowing blue. Stephen’s scared hand did as well. Tony felt everything about Stephen surging through his body. Tony tiled forward and Stephen caught him with ease. “ I’m okay.... _ **wow**_ _._ Felt like you were inside me!” Tony panted tapping his heart. " We're one, forever linked." Stephen explained locking hands with Tony. " So am I gonna become a magic fox too? Oh can I grant wishes!?" Tony asked getting existed, he felt like a little kid again. Stephen laughed feeling Tony's excitement. Tony hugged Stephen catching the mystical fox by surprised. 

" Thanks for being in my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise it's a soulmate AU all along >:D  
> *  
> Tony: so do I become a magical fox now?  
> Stephen: Only on full moons  
> Tony: wait that's a werefox, are those a thing???  
> Stephen: Guess :)


	20. Mob Boss AU part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's not fond of his recent "promotion" but not much he can do about it 
> 
> Requested from good number of folks. Also DarkTony for Dom!Tony and Sub!Stephen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand!  
> Bunch of warnings incoming: mention of car crash, mention/slight of non-con situations, extreme dirty talk, rough sex/office sex, and daddy kink
> 
> Also hint of Thor/Stephen. Don't worry nothing happens just talking. Stephen's ass is for Tony only lol
> 
> This just me treating myself and the few that didn't mind it as well 😗
> 
> Enjoy the filth!

“ Doctor Strange I told you I can afford the medicine.”

“ Then I can’t treat you then.”

“ Can’t believe this, I went to because you didn’t charge like other clinics now you become them! What gives???”

“ New management. Bring the money or I can’t help you, I’m sorry.”

“ _Fucking quack doctor..”_

Stephen ignored the side comment as he cleaned up his work space. His phone vibrated receiving a message. Stephen glanced at it read.

 ** _TS:_** _come outside_.

Stephen sighed shoving the phone in his pocket and grabbed a book that was actually a secret safe. He locked up and flipped opened sign to closed. Outside waiting for him was Thor and rusty pick-up truck that seem be on it’s last leg. For someone’s being Tony’s number one guard he doesn’t treat him to a better vehicle. _Then again being picked up by a limo for quick fuck doesn’t lighten the situation._ Stephen approached the truck getting in not saying a word. Stephen noticed the same axe on driver’s seat. Seeing the thing that nearly killed him made Stephen numb, death constantly taunting him. Stephen wasn’t ready yet, _not anytime soon._

“ All money in there?” Thor asked getting and driving off. “ For this month yes.” Is all Stephen replied keeping his eyes on the road unlike the other. “ I would say cheer up but Stark’ll change that soon enough.” Thor added with a dark laugh. Stephen tighten his grip on the book safe. Did Stephen _enjoy_ being a mob boss own personal fuck toy? Absolutely not. Just because his body response in sexual doesn’t mean he enjoys it. Why would Tony care about Stephen’s pleasure anyway? Tony usually call Stephen to blow him underneath a desk while he’s in a meeting. Or have sex toy in him during a phone call. 

_Just do the job and earn money. For Donna..._

What Stephen always told himself. The only thing giving him strength to continue on. “ Here we are.” Thor said turning off the car and getting out. Stephen got out as well starring at the massive tower in front of him, Stark Towers. Stephen followed Thor into the building, place wasn’t nearly as busy as his usual visits. Stephen kept to himself as Thor greeted what little people were in the main lobby. They entered the main elevator and Thor pressed the highest number followed by a passcode. 

“ So what will he do to you today?”

“ Excuse me?”

“ Aw don’t be shy. Everyone knows, jealous even.” 

“ Jealous of-”

Thor slammed his hand over Stephen trapping him in the corner of the elevator. Stephen paled wanting to run but larger man may that impossible. “ **I killed lot of people, Stephen. I seen Stark fucked bunch of people too**.” Stephen thought about hitting Thor in the head with the safe just enough to by him time. Or maybe just pray the elevator stop on random floor allowing him to escape. “ **Stark never stopped me from killing someone. And if he did it was to torture them. Make an example of them you know**?” Thor asked sliding his knee between Stephen’s legs. The elevator stopped with a ding as the doors slide open. Thor wasn’t cornering him anymore, _thank god._ Stephen rushed out the tight space looking for Tony.

“ I’m in the office. Help yourself to the bar, point break!”

Tony shouted from the other room. “ Thanks mate! _**Have fun, slut**.”_ Thor whispered in Stephen’s ear slapping his ass. Stephen chewed inside of his cheek heading straight to Tony’s office without another word. _What the fuck was that???_ “ Welcome, doc. That for me?” Tony asked drinking glass of whiskey. Stephen slide the passcode opening the safe revealing wads of cash held by rubber bands. Stephen placed it on the desk almost slamming it due being on edge. Tony glanced at it taking another sip with a smile. 

“ You-you’re not gonna count it?”

“ **Should I**?”

Tony asked his brown eyes piercing into Stephen’s skull. “ No sir...it’s all there.” Stephen muttered lowering his head. “ That’s what I like to hear~” Tony praised scooting his chair back. Stephen didn’t need to be told what to do. He got on his hands and knees ready to crawl to his usual _spot._ “ Stop.” Stephen looked up with worried expression, did he do something wrong? Was Tony just testing him? “ Take off your pants and unbutton your shirt.” Tony said only once picking up his glass. Stephen got up doing as he’s told. Once his shoes and pants were off. Stephen unbutton his shirt, his hands were shaking terribly but he managed. 

“ You were stabbed?”

Tony looked at the long scar on side of Stephen’s stomach. “ In car crash, my injuries weren’t that bad...” Stephen whispered with sadness, it was a half lie. Between his hands nearly being destroyed ruining his intended medical career. What happen to Stephen was nothing compared to his sister’s. Desperate to get her care seeing he couldn’t do it himself. Tony offered him a helping hand. That was a lie, Stephen came to Tony and accepted all risks. Just like he accepted his part playing into the crash, something Stephen could never forgive himself for. 

“ Crying about your boo boos?”

Tony joked, Stephen realized he was almost crying, _almost._ “ Come here.” Tony patted his lap for Stephen to sit. Stephen wanted to tell the boss to fuck off for his fake sympathy. Instead, Stephen sat in the man’s lap awkwardly. Stephen stared at the large window overlooking the city. He jumped feeling tongue slide against his scar. “ W-what are you doing??!” Stephen stuttered his face becoming pink. “ Kissing your boo boos now hush.” Tony explain as if it wasn’t a big deal. His hand tighten on Stephen’s waist and back not allowing him to move. Stephen whimpered at the contact of Tony’s tongue on his skin. Stephen didn’t understand why everything was different. Why Tony was acting different. Why Stephen was _enjoying_ it. 

“ Oh? Daddy kisses turning you on baby~”

Tony squeezed Stephen’s trapped boner. Licking Stephen’s ear. “ Bet you were jerking off when you kept my cock warm huh?” Tony asked rubbing his finger over Stephen’s tip. “ N-no,,” Stephen denied trying not moan. “ Or maybe you did it when I fucked your throat? Tony nipped at Stephen’s neck making hickies. Stephen bit his lip drawing blood. Tony chuckled swiping his tongue along the the wound. “ I know. You liked it here don’t you?” Tony gripped Stephen’s ass, even gave it a quick slap. “ You’re too quiet.” Tony gritted slapping Stephen’s ass harder. Stephen chewed his lip groaning. Tony grew irritated at Stephen’s stubbornness.

“ **Fine**. **I’ll get Thor**.”

“ Wh-“

“ I seen how he looked at you in the elevator. Wouldn’t blame him railing that hole of yours then and there.”

“ S-stop,,,”

“ **I should bring him here right now and fuck you like the whore you are**.”

“ NO! Not him please! I-,,,,I don’t want him,,”

Stephen sniffled feeling tears stream down his face. “ Who do you want?” Tony asked licking the tears of Stephen’s face. “ You,,,I want you daddy,,” Stephen hiccupped and Tony shushed him with a kiss. Stephen could taste the whiskey on Tony’s tongue. As tempting as it was to bite the bastard’s tongue off. Stephen gave in kissing back. Tony pulled away smiling. “ Atta boy...” Tony pushed two fingers in Stephen’s mouth rubbing the digits along his tongue. Stephen moaned getting the two extra wet. Tony slide his fingers out, using the other hand he pushed Stephen’s boxers down to finger him. “ F-fuck-ah,,~” Stephen gasped at the fingers massaging him, the mix of pleasure and pain from Tony biting made Stephen’s mind spin. “ aHAA!” Stephen yelped his hands squeezing Tony’s shoulders. “ There it is. You’re ready.” Stephen screamed as Tony pushed himself inside Stephen. He left no room for Stephen to adjust and proceeded thrusting his hips. “ God so fucking tight! Much better than your fuck hole mouth!” Tony shoved Stephen’s back on his desk fucking him harder. “ Ah-S-ST-” Stephen saw stars and Tony laughed finally hitting his sweet spot. He continued as Stephen got lost in the pleasure. His legs wrapped around Tony’s hips pulling him closer. “ mOrE~ Ag-again daddy!” Stephen begged nearly knocking everything off of Tony’s desk with his arm. Tony didn’t care.

“ That’s it baby keep begging! This is why I kept your pretty fucking face! My fuck toy to use whenever, wherever!”

Tony licked Stephen’s neck before biting it hard making sure **everyone** could see. “ You love being my mines don’t you? **Say it.”** Tony thrusted harder making Stephen’s back arch. “ I-I’m close-cAN- no-no more,,,” Tony clicked his tongue pulling on Stephen’s dick. “ Say you love being mine. Say it and daddy’ll let you cum.” Tony tighten his grip his thrusts becoming sloppy because he was close too. “ I-I love it! I love when you fuck me~ I’m your fuck toy nobody else!” Stephen mind went haywire, just pure bliss as Tony drilled into him. He didn’t care Tony long came still thrusting into him. As Tony slowed down he finally removed his hand allow Stephen to cum coating his chest, Stephen panted coming down from his high. Tony pulled out seating back in his chair. 

Stephen looked up at the ceiling feeling some shed of sanity returning. He lifted himself up seeing cash tossed on his sticky chest. “ I’ll give you an hour to rest and shower. I expect you out of here understand." Tony turned his chair to face the window as if he didn't rail Stephen like an animal. Stephen got up placing his payment in his safe and went to gather his clothes.

" Oh and doctor?" 

" Yes...Mr.Stark?"

" Good work today." 

".......thank you......"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something about hurt Stephen prompts that hit different from hurting Tony. It's just 😩💯🔥
> 
> Welp on to Reverse ABO follow up lol
> 
> PS: hope the Thor/Stephen bit wasn't too much 😶


	21. Reverse Alpha and Omega part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen has adjusted to his new life as king and protector of Tony's kingdoms. Being the protector brings risk of new enemies tracking them. Stephen top priority is protecting Tony and their child.
> 
> Requested by meryuko and ecrivian_solitaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for blood, gore (sorta), and extreme softness between Stephen, Tony, and their baby

_Something is coming..._

“ Papa can we go outside?”

Stephen looked down and smiled. “ Not today, Morgan. A storm is coming.” Stephen brushed Morgan’s long brown hair behind her ear. She pouted crossing her arms. “ But it’s sunny and no clouds!” Morgan pointed at the sun high in the sky. “ For now it is. Have I ever been wrong?” Stephen asked almost laughing at his daughter thinking about it. “ No?” Stephen nodded kissing the top of her hair. “ Good girl. Now run along and don’t ask daddy because he’ll say no too!” Morgan stomped her feet with a giggle being called out. She ran off to play elsewhere in the castle. Stephen smiled turned into a frown focusing his attention back on the land. He scanned the horizon with narrow eyes. He had a gut feeling a battle was approaching.

“ Everything alright, my lord?”

“ No. Close all gates in the kingdom. I want all guards at their posts. Take shifts if you have to.”

“ Yes sir. The king and princess?”

“ They don’t leave unless they’re with me.”

“ Understood!”

Stephen left the balcony going back inside and entered the bedroom. Buried in lush pillows laid Tony sounded asleep. Stephen climbed in kissing his omega softly. “ Mmm morning already?” Tony grumbled spooning his pillow. Stephen giggled petting his king’s messy hair. “ Afternoon, my dear.” Stephen corrected kissing Tony’s love bite on his neck from their rut last night. Tony woke up seeing the alpha’s cool blue eyes. “ Morgan in trouble again?” Tony asked rubbing his eyes. Stephen shook his head with a laugh.

“ She wish to play outside today.”

“ Then let her. The people love when she visits.”

“ Hmm she can’t. Neither can you.”

Tony was fully awake now. He lifted himself up to stare at his husband. “ What’s wrong?” Tony asked seriously but even Stephen could see panic in Tony’s warm brown eyes. “ It’s nothing. I’ve already gave guards there orders. There’s a feeling an attack is upon us. I’m just taking precautions to protect our kingdom. To protect our family.” Tony nodded but his expression still showed concerned.

“ You don’t think it’s Kaecilius?”

“ That coward? **Better not be**...leave everything to me, dear.”

Stephen kissed Tony as reassurance. “ You’ve changed....I liked this new you.” Tony praised rubbing Stephen’s cheek. “ So kind and considerate...” Tony kissed Stephen back with passion. The alpha hummed pulling his omega closer. Stephen did change, for the better. Being Tony’s husband and claiming the crown was _difficult._ If it wasn’t for Tony’s charm and love the people had for him things could turned out different. As promised, Stephen ceased his terror over the Stark kingdom and vowed to protect it. He need to change for Tony and Morgan, his family, he die for them if it meant protecting them. If any harm came to them...The old Stephen, the horrifying alpha would show no mercy to no one..

“ Where is Morgan anyway?”

Tony asked taking Stephen out of his dark thoughts. “ Probably near the kitchen bothering the cooks.” Stephen stated knowing that was her favorite spot. Her and Tony had such a large appetite it was scary. Tony’s stomach growled wanting food too. “ Well me and Morgi will have lunch. Care to join us?” Tony asked getting out of bed changing his clothes. “ Go without me, need check on few things.” Stephen mumbled getting up as well. Tony kissed him one last time before leaving the room. 

“ Don’t work too hard, king!”

***

Tony made his way to the winery room. He knew Morgan hide there due to peep hole giving access to the kitchen. Sure enough he found her sitting on the floor looking into the square shape hole. “ Morgana~ Lunch time baby!” Morgan didn’t move and Tony arched his eyebrow. “ Morgi, you’re not tricking daddy are you?” Tony walked closer to look at his daughter. Morgan sat on the floor frozen starring into the opening with fear in here eyes. “ Morgan?” Tony crouched down to get a better look. Tony froze as well seeing the cooks bodies on the floor.

“ Oi you sure this good idea?”

“ Shut your mouth! Master wants us to kill everyone inside this castle and we’re doin it!”

“ But what ‘bout the girl?”

“ Kill her too.”

Tony picked up Morgan covering her mouth. Tony placed his finger on his mouth, Morgan nodded understanding. _I have to find Stephen now!_ Tony backed away with Morgan in his hands so they wouldn’t be caught. Something bumped against his back. Before Tony could turn around a blade pointed at his neck. Morgan covered her mouth screaming into it.

“ Hello Anthony. Princess. Come with me.”

Tony turned his head with a glared. It was Kaecilius reeking of blood. Tony wanted to gag smelling the Alpha’s rancid musk. The man chuckled pointing the blade into Tony’s skin. “ **Follow or you both die.”** Kaeculius stated with promise. “ D-daddy-” Tony shushed Morgan patting her back. “ It’s okay. We’re just doing what he says...” Tony followed Kaeculius calmly. He wasn’t worried because he knew Stephen will save them.

***

Stephen panted pulling his sword out of the now lifeless corpse. They were ambushed from within. Stephen knew something were to come from outside not within. There was a mole in the kingdom and when Stephen found out who.A man ran screaming, Stephen threw his sword impaling the bastard through the chest. Surprisingly he was still breathing, he had questions. “ P-,,,,kill me,,,” The man coughed up blood. “ **Where’s Kaeculius.”** Stephen demanded pushing the blade deeper. The man whaled at the pain. “ **Where.is.Kaeculius.”** Stephen asked again baring his fangs. “ t-top,,,wit-,,,king n princess,,,” Stephen stilled that Tony and Morgan were captured. Stephen gritted his teeth yanking his sword out of the man ignoring his screams. “ **Die painfully**.” Stephen said to man begging for a quick death. He rushed out the room heading towards the stairs. Once to the top, Stephen saw Tony and Morgan surrounded by men, his men, pointing spears at them.

“ Stephen you made it.”

Kaeculius gave a smug grin holding his sword. “ **Let them go.”** Stephen grunted clenching his sword’s handle. He wanted to slaughter them all. “ No.” Is all Kaeculicus replied, Tony and Morgan faced soured as the alpha’s musk polluted the air. Stephen glanced at Tony who looked back at him. Tony nodded, he pulled Morgan to his chest to shield her eyes. Tony covered her ears. Neither wanted Morgan to witness what Stephen was about to do. 

“ Here’s what you’ll do. Give me your life a-”

Stephen threw a dagger at Kaeculicus as a distraction. Stephen charged towards the guards slicing them to bits with his speed. Tony held Morgan tighter so she wouldn’t move nor see the bloodshed. Stephen showed know mercy killing the traitors on sight. “ STEPHEN BEHIND YOU!” Tony shouted in fear. Stephen swiftly turned around blocking Kaeculicus sword with his own. Stephen grunted kicking Kaeculicus leg in giving him upper hand to cut his arm off. Tony pushed his hands together to mask the blood curdling scream from reaching Morgan’s ears. Kaeculicus laid on the ground trying cover his gushing arm wound. Stephen approached him his eyes glowing, his face splattered with blood.

“W-wait I surr-”

Stephen chopped the man’s head off without hesitation. He turned around seeing Tony clinging to their daughter with worry in his eyes. “ Are you two okay?” Stephen asked rushing to them pulling his family into a tight hug. “ Are bad men gone..?” Morgan asked about to turn her head. Stephen blocked her view quickly. “ Yes sweetheart. Papa’s sorry for letting this happen.” Stephen said blaming himself. “ Are you okay?” Morgan asked holding Stephen’s bloodied hand. Tony gave a sad smile keeping his attention on Stephen. “ I am now that you’re safe.” Stephen tighten his hug as his smell took over comforting his family.

“ YOUR HIGHNESS ARE YOU HERE!?”

Stephen turned seeing main general at the opening heavily breathing. Stephen stood up as Tony turned Morgan away so she wouldn’t see the bodies. “ I’m fine. Status on the traitors and people?” Stephen asked walking towards the general. Other guards ran pass to assist Tony and Morgan.

“ The village is in panic but thankfully no causalities. We have 3 men being placed in holding cells. They confessed letting Kaeculicus in along with staging a coop with other guards.”

“ Are they harmed?”

“ Not yet, sir!”

“ **Good. I’ll deal with them personally.** Tony will take over, do whatever he asks understand?”

“ Yes your highness!”

Stephen held his sword and smiled grimly at the blade. He’ll make a good example of those traitors crossing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't write nearly enough fics with Morgan in it. That's a crime because she's baby and deserve all the fics of her and her dads 🥰
> 
> Also Stephen being feral for his husband and daughter. Need more of that too 🔥
> 
> Got two more follow ups: Mob boss and Dark prince/knight


	22. Mob Boss AU Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's been treating Stephen fairly well. The mob boss grown quite attached to the doctor it seems.
> 
> Requested by Daddy Tony Stark, Stephen Strange bottom, DarkTony, Randi_Letripe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man you guys requested two thing: Tony falling for Stephen. Hammer being drama  
> There was one more request which I'll go ahead warn you has major charcater death and bitter ending. 
> 
> Change things up a bit for story flow better but yeah bitter ending incoming 😬

“ So Tony I heard you got a plaything.”

Tony hummed checking his phone with a bored expression. He really hated meetings. “ So what are they like? They got two or three holes? Since we’re partners don’t you think I should get taste of them?” Tony placed his phone down starring at Justin Hammer. By far one of the most annoying people he come across. As his men put it, Justin Hammer is a discount Tony Stark. It was insultingly true. The only reason Tony partnered up with this spaz was easy distraction from authority. If anything went sour, Tony pushed the blame onto Justin. Milk the prick for his business and dump him once he served his purpose. “ Think about it Tony we could be fucking them like a whore while talking numbers.” Thinking about fucking Stephen sounded nice. However, Tony Stark doesn’t share, especially with likes of Hammer. Much as he loved teasing Stephen of him being used by others we wouldn’t let that happen. And the day Tony eventually got bored with the doctor he just put him out his misery. 

“ Hey ever heard of human furniture play? Saw that shit in Korea, hot stuff man.”

Tony tapped his finger on his desk growing agitated. Between Hammer running his mouth and talking about Stephen, pissed the mob boss off. Tony wanted the man out of his site before he toss his has out 30th floor window. “ Well Hammer times up. I have another meeting.” Tony announced not caring of Hammer’s hurt expression. “ Oh...right busy guy! Until next time then boss man. Know great sushi place for next meeting.” Tony gave a fake smile waving Hammer off as the door shut. Tony checked the cameras seeing Hammer entering the elevator heading down. 

“ Fucking finally..” Tony muttered with a huff rubbing his forehead. He smiled looking down seeing cum on Stephen’s face. “ Don’t you look extra pretty down there~” Tony whistled enjoying Stephen’s flustered face. Tony moved his chair back a little for Stephen to crawl out. “ Sit.” Tony patted his lap and Stephen sat on feeling awkward as per usual. “ Why long face? You’ve been doing this for 2 months now.” Tony pointed out opening his desk drawer pulling out wet wipes for Stephen. “ That asshole talks to much...” Stephen whispered looking annoyed it was cute. “ Yeah Hammer’s an asshole alright...you didn’t like stuff he said about you I take.” Tony asked wiping the doctor’s face clean. “ No. But doesn’t matter I’m just a plaything.” Stephen replied scowling a bit. Tony hummed tossing the wipes in trash next to him. “ Trust me, I never let that prick touch you, **ever.”** Stephen said nothing looking out the window. Tony felt hurt a little bit, _sorta._ What Stephen and Tony had was _odd_. It wasn’t a relationship, sure as hell wasn’t love but...Tony’s been _**nicer** _to Stephen. 

An _incident_ happen between the two. Stephen had a full on breakdown attacking not only Thor but Tony too. Thor had a shattered wrist and Tony received a cut on bridge on his nose and slight bruise underneath his eye. What triggered it? Apparently his sister was expected to wake from her coma. Stephen begged Tony to give him day off and he means _**begged.** _But Tony refused and Stephen snapped. The most shocking thing was Tony didn’t kill the doctor nor punish him for the outburst. In fact, Tony let Stephen have 2 weeks off to ‘handle his shit’. Tony even told him to not worry about next payment. When Stephen came back things changed. Stephen talked more, as slow as it took. Tony wasn’t harsh on him. Call it sympathy, pity, or respect, Tony didn’t mind. Stephen still made Tony’s money to fix his debt. Business a usual.

“ I have to go now.”

“ Go where?”

“ The store, I still require actual food.”

Tony laughed rubbing Stephen’s thigh. “ But last time you said you could eat my cock all day ever day~” Tony grinned seeing Stephen’s face turn cute shade of pink. “ I didn’t mean that...you know that..” Tony huffed starring at Stephen’s lips. “ Give me a goodbye kiss and you can go.” Tony challenged, Stephen gave a sarcastic smirk wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. He leaned in kissing the man. Tony opened his mouth as Stephen’s tongued pushed in tasting himself from earlier. Tony moaned getting into it. Stephen saw the moment to pull away. “ Have a good night, Tony.” Stephen left the room and Tony sighed sitting back against his chair. _Fuck he’s smitten me..._

* * *

“ Boss, Dr.Strange is here.”

“ Today’s not his monthly payment.”

“ He said he needed to discuss something with you.”

“ That so. Alright bring him up. Cancel rest of my meetings.”

“ Well do, boss.”

Tony got off his treadmill grabbing bottle of water. He sat on the couch waiting for Stephen’s arrival. It was first for both to meet up _outside_ of work. Stephen entered the room wearing simple shirt with open sweater and jeans. Meanwhile, Tony was sweaty with black tank top and track pants. “ Am I interrupting?” Stephen asked standing in middle of the room. “ Got down running 2 miles. Take a seat.” Tony patted the sofa cushion taking another large sip from his water. Stephen sat down keeping to himself. “ Talk to me.” Tony gestured crossing his leg. “ Have you been send me gifts lately?” Tony finished his water taking a moment before answering.

“ Elaborate on the gifts.”

“ Well the clinic received better equipment.”

“ You asked for better equipment. Better gear brings in more patients thus more money.”

“ Right. My apartment seems to have gotten an upgrade as well.”

“ About time, Thor told me that complex is a shithole.”

“ Well not only did house seem had makeover over night. I also got a new tea set from Japan with exclusive Japanese tea flavors.”

“ Don’t you always like tea.”

“ Yes but only **you** know about me liking Japanese tea.”

“ You seem angry, gifts suppose make people happy not angry.”

“ I’m not angry! I...I don’t get it...I don’t get you...why are you being nice to me”

Tony looked at Stephen seeing sincere confusion on doctor’s face. _Why am I being nicer to him?_ “ Your performance has be stellar both at the clinic and with me. Consider it a raise for your hard work.” Tony answered nonchalantly. Stephen didn’t seem convinced, _why did that bother him knowing that.._ “ If you don’t want it just pawn it.” Tony suggested coldly tossing the water bottle on the floor. Clearly, Stephen didn’t like his gifts so he’ll stop. “ Can..can you take me out to dinner.” Stephen asked fiddling with his hands. Tony was genuinely surprised expecting an okay or fuck you. Not dinner. “ There’s hibachi restaurant downtown with large koi fish pond on inside. I wish to go there, please.” Tony chuckled admiring Stephen being straight forward with what he wanted. “ Sure, we’ll have go Friday though.” Stephen nodded seemed to already accept the dinner be on when Tony’s available thus meaning Stephen is too. “ Friday it is. thanks.” Stephen got up and Tony grabbed his hand. 

“ Now Stephen. You didn’t think you come here to my home of all places asking for dinner date right?”

“ *sigh* I kinda did yes.”

“ Hmph well I’m a man that doesn’t like being empty handed. You know what I mean?”

“ Yeah....silly me.”

“ Good boy.”

Tony pulled Stephen back on the sofa for a messy kiss. Tony chuckled tasting different flavored tea no doubt from the set he got for Stephen. Stephen pulled away already flustered and panting. “ Y-you’re sweaty.” Tony laughed taking his tank top off and removing Stephen’s clothes as well. Stephen closed his legs which earned him a bite on his thigh. “ Open for daddy~” Tony purred pushing Stephen’s legs apart. The doctor was semi-hard, Tony had that effect on him. Tony decided change things up and kissed the tip Stephen’s dick. “ aH~” Stephen mewled, Tony looked up seeing Stephen blushing mess of a face. He continued swiping his tongue along the shaft tasting the faintly sweet pre-cum. Tony hummed taking Stephen into his mouth his other hand moving into his pants. “ T-Tony-gaH” Stephen moved his hand on Tony’s hair pushing his head deeper. Tony complied relaxing his throat for Stephen. “ Fe-feels good,,,” Stephen moaned thrusting his hips forward. Tony moaned as well sliding his tongue around. “ f-ck Tony-I love you-” Tony moved his mouth looking at Stephen in shock. “ What did you say?” Stephen gasped realizing what he said. “ Something came up I’m sorry!” Stephen quickly got dressed rushing out the room. 

_He loves me...._

“ Fuck he blued balled me,,,”

* * *

Tony didn’t call Stephen for their _usual_ meetings. The dinner was still on. That’s all Stephen texted Tony followed by they’ll talk afterwards. _I love you_. Tony couldn’t get that out of his head. In all honesty, that’s why Tony avoided Stephen. Too awkward for his tastes, too awkward for Stephen. _Why fuck do I care???_ Tony pinched his nose debating if he should call the dinner off sparing them both. He checked the time realizing it was almost going 9:15. “ Where fuck is Hammer?” Hammer also came to their meetings early. Asshole did that to run his shitty mouth what fucking gives. Tony didn’t want to text or even call Hammer. He’s suppose to be using the shmuck not other way around. His phone finally rang seeing Hammer’s name appear on his phone. Tony answer putting it on speaker.

“ Your late.”

“ Well hello to you as well, Mr. Stark!”

“ Hammer you’re wasting my time, **valuable time.”**

 **“** I agree which is why I have to cancel! Found sweet piece of ass! **”  
**

“ That couldn’t wait?” 

“ Nope! Oh man wish to see look on your face. I got real special one!”

“ Somebody wanted you fuck them? The things people do for money.”

“ Nah Tones, this one is real special got bite to them. Like their sorta dead on inside..if you’re interested just give me a call back. Later!”

Hammer ended the call and Tony rolled his eyes. He couldn’t stand Hammer. Wasting his time and money getting his dick wet. At least Tony would handle busy while keeping his- Tony frowned, looking at his phone again. _Fuck it’s gonna be a long day,,_ The day slow as it was came to an end. Tony waited in lobby expecting for Thor drop of Stephen an second. Those seconds turned into minutes. Tony checked his phone and watch wondering if time was acting stupid today of all days. His phone rang seeing Thor calling, he quickly answered it.

“ **Better be stuck in traffic.”**

 **“** Stark. He’s not here.”

“ **WHAT. FUCK YOU MEAN HE’S NOT THERE!**?”

“ I mean he hasn’t come to the clinic at all! Even when I got here there was a line of people outside the clinic.”

“....did you check his apartment?”

“ Wilson and Barnes already checked no sign of him. But he **was** there. Landlord said he left at 5am as always. Quill went to the hospital said Stephen came around 6:35 his usual time as well. Stark I’m gonna check for the money-”

“ **Fuck the money find Stephen**! **Check every fucking spot Stephen’s been too and don’t call me back until you have a lead you got that Odinson!**?”

“ Y-yes sir,,,”

The call ended and Tony threw his phone on the ground cracking the screen. The lobby cleared as Tony’s rage grew. Stephen was missing, just disappeared. The only contact he had was last night. No he wouldn’t just up and leave. Not with his sister on the line. She was his life support. Tony paced the lobby trying think. Hammer was late, Stephen didn’t show up for work. _No..._ Tony paused his eyes shrinking. _-this one is real special got bite to them._ Like their sorta dead on inside. Tony chuckled which turned into a grim crackle. _Justin Hammer you are a dead fucking man..._ Tony picked up his phone calling him but no answer. Tony called again and phone picked up and line answered, wise decision. “ M-Mr.Stark hey,,,” Hammer sounded nervous on the other end. “ What’s your location, wanted play with your toy since minds ran off.” Tony said eerily calm counting the minutes of Hammer’s last breath. 

“ Oh about that um you their napping! Yeah napping.”

“ Cut the bullshit, Hammer. You know and I know fuck toys don’t need sleep. They want sleep they do it filled with cock. **Give me the address.”**

 **“** Okay-okay! I’m uptown at Hammer Tech warehouse, storage one! Listen Tony this one- **”  
**

Tony ended the call already sending a text for his personal driver to get him. Didn’t take long see black BMW pulled to curb. “ Are we going to restaurant alone?” His driver asked opening the door for Tony. “ Change of plans. Hammer Tech storage one. Make it fast.” Tony commanded closing the door himself. The driver cringed seeing darkness in Tony’s eyes despite bein hidden by his shades. It took less than 10 minutes to get to Hammer Tech. Tony didn’t care his driver ran lights it be taken care of soon he figured out where Stephen ran off too. For both men’s sake Tony hoped Stephen wasn’t here. Banging on door, Hammer opened it covered in sweat, glasses cracked with a bloody nose. “ T-tony-holy shit you got here fast!” Tony pushed passed Hammer walking inside. “ You fucking whores in this shithole?” Tony stated pulling his shades off, scanning the room for any signs of Stephen. 

“ Actually had move storage rooms, um you okay you seem really pissed.”

“ **I am**.”

The room looked like fight broke out, or maybe a struggle. Judging from tipped over table and broken beer bottles. “ Yeah sorry for mess damn stocker got drunk.” Hammer laughed nervously and Tony stopped seeing blood stain on the ground, still fresh. Tony frowned seeing a bullet hole on the wall as well. “ Where’s the body.” Hammer choked stuttering unable get a word out.

“ **Where’s the body. I can’t have you fucking both of us.”**

“ Well-I-listen-”

 **“ Justin Hammer. The body. I have to clean your shit stain mess. Consider this part of our** **partnership** **.”**

“ Oh thank god! You’re lifesaver truly! It’s in back I didn’t know what else to do!”

Hammer lead Tony towards the back, he noticed the small blood trail leading to the door. Hammer wasn't lying so far, but Tony still needed to know.. Opening the door, which on the light Tony froze seeing the body. It was Stephen's body...half naked, body a pale blue with single gunshot wound to the head. " It's damn shame. Guy struggled like a bitch but when I mentioned your name fucker lost it attacking me and one of my men shot him." Hammer explained wiping his forehead. Tony walked to Stephen seeing his empty eyes blue eyes looking at the ceiling. _I'm sorry..._ Tony closed Stephen's eyes kissing his temple. " What the fuck Tony I didn't think you were into that shit!" Something inside Tony opened. Something he thought he locked away vowing to never let it back out. Tony pulled out his gun pointing it Hammer. " **You fucked up, Justin. Out of everyone you took him.** " Hammer shook backing into the wall holding his hands up. " J-Jesus Christ I didn't know- Please don't kill me it was pure accident!" Hammer begged, he even got on his knees sobbing. Tony said nothing pulling trigger as Hammer's brains and blood coated the wall. Tony went back to Stephen holding his hand tracing the markings on it. " I know it doesn't matter now..." Tony squeezed the cold hand tighter trying hold back his emotions. " I love you to,,,I wanted to tell you during dinner and- _damn it-_ I'm sorry for everything." Tears rolled down Tony's face as he kissed the hand. " You're in better place now alright?" Tony held Stephen's hand breaking down. He held him until there were no more tears to shed. That emotion he felt once again was locked away once before. Tony pulled out his phone dialing a number.

" Hey...get clean up crew to come Hammer Teach. Also I need plan a funeral for one..."

* * *

" Is this the room?"

" Yes sir."

" She's awake?"

" Yup, full sentences even. Just bare with her, her body is still adjusting."

" Thanks."

" Knock knock you have a visitor!"

Tony entered a room seeing young woman sitting in hospital bed sitting her book down. " H-hello." The young lady whispered waving at Tony. " Hell, brought you flowers." Tony replied holding the vase setting them on table covered with similar gifts. " Oh thank you!...D-do I know you?" She asked and Tony shook his head grabbing a seat. " You don't probably. But I _was_ Stephen's boss. You're his sister, Donna correct?" Donna smiled nodding her head a little. " Does...Stephen not work for you anymore?" Donna asked playing with her long hair. Tony held her hand gently and Donna frowned. " W-where's Stephen?" Donna asked panic rising in her voice. Tony didn't want the nurses telling her. Especially when they alerted she woke up and first thing she asked was her big brother. It was only fair Tony delivered the news himself. 

" Stephen...Stephen worked for me as a doctor for my staff. Private company you know. Well an incident occurred and Stephen died. I'm truly and deeply sorry for your loss. Stephen told me everything what happened to you and I promised I do whatever I canto support you both. Please, Donna Strange, let me help you. I don't want you suffer alone."

Tony gripped Donna's hand feeling it shake just like Stephen's, _exactly like Stephen's..._ " H-He's really gone,,,," Donna asked not attempting to hold back her tears or pain. " Yes, I made plans for the funeral but it wouldn't be fair to start without you." Tony whispered as Donna pulled him into a hug. Tony rubbed her back as she cried. " Th-thank you for telling me,,," Tony kept still knowing what he told Donna was beyond the truth. She'll never know what he put man through, he didn't have the heart neither. It'll be locked away forever....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😔 most heavy chapter out this series and for that I'm sorry. But Stephen gonna treat Donna far more better than Stephen he owes her that much
> 
> Bright side Power couple ironstrange next fic :')


	23. TonyStephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up from a dream and notices things aren't as they seem
> 
> Requested by écrivain_solitaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got yandere!Stephen, gatekeeping/gaslighting, and mind-manipulation

_Let me go!_

_NO! I’m protecting you can’t you see that!?!_

_THIS ISNT PROTECTING ME! I-I’m leaving and you can’t stop me_

**_But I can, Tony. You don’t want have a choice..._ **

Tony shot out of bed in cold sweat and a booming headache. “ Morning!” Tony looked up seeing Stephen enter the room with a tray. “ morning..?” Tony muttered, he stared at Stephen’s outfit. Red checkered shirt and blue slacks. “ Something wrong?” Stephen asked placing the tray on the nightstand.

“ Why are you dressed like that?”

“ Like what?”

Tony looked around seeing the bedroom looked different, like an old home. “ You guys doing vintage vibe or something?” Tony asked as he eyed the retro decor more. Stephen sat in the bed checking Tony’s forehead. “ You don’t have a fever....you sure everything is okay?” Stephen asked completely ignoring Tony’s question. “ I....nothing bad dream. We were fighting- just dumb dream.” Stephen moved his grabbing coffee and two pills. “ This is third time, your head hurts doesn’t it?” Stephen asked and Tony nodded slowly. _Third time_? Tony thought popping the pills in his mouth and drown them with coffee. Tony licked his lips with a puzzled expression.

“ What not sweet enough?”

“ Not bitter either...I can’t taste it at all.”

Stephen grabbed the coffee taking a sip. “ Tastes fine to me, I’m a tea person you know. Here eat your breakfast you should taste that.” Stephen placed the tray in Tony’s lap. Standard breakfast, two sunny side up eggs, bacon making plate look like a smile. Toast cut in triangles with side of strawberry jelly. Tony grabbed his fork with a shrug. Now he could taste everything. “ Good?” Stephen asked and Tony smiled eating more. “ Good! Well after breakfast, why don’t you shower and get dress I’ll be in living room.” Stephen kissed side of Tony’s head who pulled back confused. “ Wha-sorry forget you don’t like being touched while eating.” Stephen chuckled getting up giving Tony his space. Tony still looked at Stephen bewildered at what he just did.

“ Why’d you do that?”

“ Kiss my husband? Force of habit.”

“ We’re married???”

Stephen glanced at Tony and stony froze seeing his eyes flash yellow. At least Tony thought he did. Tony looked at his hand seeing wedding ring around his finger. Slight flash of Tony and Stephen in wedding outfits appeared in his mind. “ Maybe you should rest more..” Stephen offered and Tony shook his head moving the tray out the way. He got ou the bed walking pass Stephen towards the door. Stephen grabbed his hand stopping him. “ Tony what’s gotten into you??” Tony scolded at Stephen shrugging away. Opening the door, Tony frowned realizing this wasn’t his hole nor the sanctum. Everything looked old almost like 50s homes you see in tv. Even the technology was old and not single sign of Stark tech. Tony panicked rushing to front door and froze seeing Stephen stand in front of it.

“ Tony-“

“ MOVE.”

“ Just listen!”

Stephen came forward and Tony backed away. “ What the fuck is this!? What did you do!?” Tony scream looking for something anything to defend himself. “ Tony need you to calm down. I’m trying to help you.” Stephen explained getting closer to Tony. His head stung as the words sounded to familiar they had this conversation before. Tony held his head as other memories burned into his mind. Stephen was there the regular Stephen. They were yelling- “ TONY STOP YOURE HURTING YOURSELF!” Tony knelt on the floor holding his head. He tried to remember but something was blocking it, preventing him for reading further. His body hurt, everything was hurting.

“ M-make it stop!”

“ **Then stop fighting. Stop remembering**.”

“ I-I can’t! Stephen it hurts!”

“ **Then let me make it better**...”

Stephen turned back into his usual self. But his eyes...they were yellow, his cloak, everything about Stephen appeared different from how Tony saw him. This Stephen scared Tony deeply. “ N-no,,”

Tony tried to crawl away but purple light grabbed hold of his wrists and ankles. This was Stephen’s magic but darker not the same golden light as before. “ Stop! ST-“ Tony’s mouth was gagged by another purple light. “ **Another bust...such a stubborn mind you have**...” Tony’s eyes widen as Stephen’s appearance changed. Purple rings around Stephen’s eyes deepen, a mark etched onto his forehead. “ **I’m doing this for your protection**.” Purple and green surrounded Tony. The same exact one as before...

****

Stephen sighed watching Tony’s body go limp. The room around them warped into a small cabin. Tony’s body floated back onto the small cot for him to rest. Stephen coughed onto his hand. Removing it he saw blood. _Not as bad as first time_.. Stephen wiped his hand as he gazed at Tony. This one looked so much like _**his**_ and yet Tony reacts so differently to him. This Tony wasn’t the original but Stephen could manage. It just took time to put the pieces together. Tony would become what he use to be. But, Stephen has to work with what he has. If it was up to Stephen he collect ever single Tony in all the universe. Alas, even dark magic can’t achieve such a feat. Stephen walked over to Tony petting his hair. 

“ I know it’s selfish and I can’t fix the past....but you shouldn’t suffer like mines did. I can make things right with you..... ** _I’ll never let anyone hurt you again_** **.”**

Tony remained still and Stephen smiled kissing the man’s lips softly. Stephen rested his head on Tony’s chest listening to his faint breathing and heart beat. “ Let’s go to the beach this time. That’ll keep us busy. Beaches clear the mind you know?” Stephen smiled as purple glow emerged. The cabin shifted into a beach home. Tony’s cot formed into a large rattan bed. Both their clothes changed into beach attire. Stephen’s appearance went to _normal._ Tony opened his eyes looking around. “ Where am I?” Tony asked rubbing his eyes. “ Smells like salt water and bananas in here.” Stephen chuckled handing Tony a glass of water. “ You took a nap remember? Before we went on our hike?” Tony whispered an oh starring off into space.

“ Need a moment?”

“ No...just had odd dream that’s all...”

“ Well I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“ Maybe.”

“ Well let’s get you some sunlight sleepy head. If we get to the top we’ll see sunset.”

“ Yeah...yeah that sounds nice. Thanks for taking me on this vacation!”

“ ** _Your welcome, anything for you._** **”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Stephen you just can't kidnap a Tony from another reality. Gotta take him out to dinner first and THEN protect him smh
> 
> Ngl, the dark prince/knight au left me stomped. Nothing I wrote was working and that's frustration ( maybe I'm thinking to hard ;-;) So back to working on single one-shot prompts in no particular order ( I will try get to new people prompts if that make sense?)


	24. Demon Stephen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is trapped by a demon that taken form of Stephen.
> 
> requested by RawringRyu and DarkTony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E  
> Heads up: blood play, pain play, magic sex, slight choke play

Tony tugged at his rope trying keep quiet as possible. Tony pulled harder, even pushing his legs hoping it would budge.

“ **Struggling is pointless**.”

Tony glared at Stephen at least he hoped deep inside Stephen was there. This Stephen became a demon, blood red horns, yellow eyes, hands and claws an ink black. Tony shivered seeing Stephen’s fangs. “ **You’ll be a tasty sacrifice**.” Stephen purred getting closer to Tony. Tony arched his neck trying move away from the demon. “ **Resisting me is useless**.” Stephen snickered as his forked tongue slide against Tony’s neck. “ F-fuck off!” Tony stuttered, he winched feelings the sharp fangs poking his skin. Tony could feel his blood leaking out at the sudden pain. Stephen lapped up the blood and forced his tongue in Tony’s mouth. Tony groaned trying to kick the demon but only made Stephen deepen the rough kiss. Strangely, Tony body relaxed tasting his own blood from Stephen’s tongue. The demon pulled away with a dark chuckle. Tony’s body felt hot, he wanted- _**needed**_ Stephen to touch him more. Didn’t matter how the demon did it.

“ Wh-what fuck you do to me,,,”

“ **Made my meal tender. Bet you want me to ravish you? Fuck you until you’re mindless? Oh I’m gonna savor devouring this needy sacrifice...see?”**

Tony softly moaned as Stephen stroked his exposed cock. Tony didn’t have time to question how his clothes vanished. Stephen was mouthing his neck again. “ st-Ah~” Tony yelped as long claws etched into Tony’s stomach. The pain was blended with Stephen stroking him. “ **Feels good doesn’t it**?” Stephen asked digging his claws into Tony drawing blood. Tony mewled as his body arch. “ F-fuck,,,” Tony panted as Stephen played with his nipples. More hands of Stephen appeared exploring every inch of Tony’s body. “ Shit,,,Jesus,,” Tony moaned at the sensation of ghost like hands, he couldn’t tell which were Stephen’s real ones. “ **Don’t call for him, only call for me/”** Stephen warned as one of the hand’s fingers went in Tony’s mouth. As Tony licked the digits he whimpered feeling wet fingers slide inside him. Tony moved his hips trying to get the fingers deeper in him. Stephen laughed as he continued placing bites and scratches on Tony. “ **I think it’s time to feast, what do you think?”** Tony nodded, he really wanted Stephen. Tony tugged on his restraints eagerly for Stephen to touch him more.

“ **Well?”**

“ I-I want you,,,,”

**“ That’s it?”  
**

“ P-please fuck me!”

“ **Since you asked nicely~”**

Stephen lined his tip with Tony’s hole. He moved painstakingly slow. “ M-move!” Tony grunted trying push his hips forward but that earn him a quick slap in the face. **“ Hush or I’ll leave you like this with no release.”** Stephenthreaten and Tony face burned while his eyes water. Stephen licked his fangs as he pushed inside Tony with ease. He stood still enjoying the warmth and Tony’s mewling whimpers. Demons love playing with their _food_. Stephen began thrusting his hips the ghost hands continued attacking Tony’s body with pleasure. The sensation, ironically, was heavenly to Tony despite being pure sin. “ M-More! Fas-fuck-faster!” Tony begged as on the hands cut his cheek creating a another moan from Tony. Stephen laughed licking the bleeding wounds as he increased his pace. “ **So tight, but you need to be** **tighter**.” Tony’s gasped as ghost hands wrapped around his neck. The grip tighten as Tony choked feeling oxygen leave him. “ **That’s better~ Much much better~~** ” Stephen purred fucking Tony harder and faster. Tony tugged on his restraints trying to move away but hands didn’t lighten up. Tony’s eyes watered, his eyes nearly rolled in back of his head. He couldn’t tell if was from lack of oxygen or Stephen hitting his sweet spot. Tony tried to speak albeit it being quite difficult. Tony panicked as fear and pain overpowered his pleasure.

“ **Trying to beg for more? Go on speak your mind!”**

“ W-,,,izard,,,”

That’s all Tony couldn’t gasp out and everything stopped. The hands and rope became nonexistence. Tony coughed and heaved as air entered his longs. “ So breathes Tony...it’s alright..” Tony slowly relaxed his breathing feeling hands pet his hair. Tony looked up seeing Stephen back as his usually self, his _demon_ form was gone. Tony took one good deep breath before exhaling. “ Shit.....” Was all Tony go say he nearly giggled. Stephen didn’t see what was so funny.

“ What?”

“ What!? Are you okay???”

“ Yeah-I mean could use some water but afterwards we can start back up again?”

Stephen looked at Tony in disbelief. “ Tony! You used your safe word! I over did it why are you so calm about this!?” Tony slouched his shoulders seeing Stephen was legitimately upset. “ Babe-Stephen.” Tony cupped Stephen’s face to keep him focused. “ It wasn’t you. Just got lost I almost ignored my limits. Besides you know and I know you’re 5 star wizard doctor. **I’m okay.”** Tony assured kissing Stephen gently. Stephen sighed kissing the cut on Tony’s cheek watching as it healed on it’s on see. “ See? Stephen I asked for this remember? 100 percent knew you take care of me afterwards.” Stephen nodded with a smile knowing it’s the truth.

“ Well don’t scare me like that again okay?”

“ Humans aren’t suppose be scary to demons.”

“ You don’t count.”

“ Dick. Oh can you become an angel? With cute nurses outfit too!”

“ Nurse.....”

“ Sorry, cute angel doctor that’ll give me lots of kisses!”

“ That’s better and yes.”

“ Nice~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Tony's just being his sluttyself lol. What a good boyfriend Stephen is trying out his lover's crazy kinks.  
> But remember kids the sexist kink is consent and safe words 😩💖
> 
> PS: No new fic tomorrow, work has sold out tickets due spring break starting for some so won't have time work on next prompt. Maybe new fic Sunday but hey look at all these chapters I got 😉

**Author's Note:**

> All prompts can be requested on new chapters posted ^-^


End file.
